Faites des Gosses
by Solealuna
Summary: Et Bonne Chance. Voici un petit one shot, devenu une fiction sur la grossesse de Brennan ou Romance et humour font très bon ménage. Plusieurs répliques et situations appartiennent à Eric Fraticelli alias Pido humoriste
1. Chapter 1

**Me revoilà ! Alors ceci est un One Shot, sur la grossesse de Brennan et la vie de couple de nos deux héros. En fait, j'ai pris beaucoup de répliques à un humoriste que j'adore.**

**Donc Bones ne m'appartient pas et Les répliques de Pido (Éric Fraticelli ) non plus.**

**Besoin de rien, envie de...**

**3 mois de grossesse**

Cela faisait tout juste deux mois que Bones avait annoncé à Booth qu'elle était enceinte, deux mois qu'ils s'étaient mis ensemble, deux mois qu'il vivait chez l'anthropologue, deux mois qu'ils attendaient le bébé.

Alors que Booth regardait la télé, sa Bones sortit de la chambre, venant de se doucher. Elle portait un haut à Booth, et un pantacourt qui lui servait de pyjama. Booth sourit, la dévora du regard et se leva pour l'embrasser. Elle ne pouvait s'imaginait combien Booth était heureux. Il était le compagnon idéal, et une vraie vie de couple et de futurs parents s'étaient installée entre eux. Il posa ses mains sur son ventre et sourit en pensant à ce qu'il y avait dedans.

-Tu te rends compte que je suis partie il y a juste dix minutes ?

-Oui, mais j'adore t'embrasser.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé. Booth décida de faire quelque chose pour elle.

-Bones, y a quelque chose qui te ferait plaisir ?

Elle réfléchit puis elle le regarda et dit d'une voix suppliante.

-J'ai envie de Nutella.

Ce fut au tour de Booth de lever les yeux au ciel avant de dire à Bones

-Bones, arrête avec ce Nutella !

-Mais j'ai des envies ! Je suis enceinte et j'ai des envies tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

-Quoi, tu vas me faire croire qu'il va y avoir un problème avec le bébé si je te donne pas ton Nutella ?

-Peut être bien que oui, peut être bien que non.

-Quel problème ? Il va venir au monde avec un capuchon blanc ? Ou il y aura écrit ''Il en faut de l'énergie pour être un enfant'' ?

-S'il te plait je veux du Nutellaaa !

À cet instant, on aurait dit une enfant, qui demandait une sucrerie à ses parents, alors que ces derniers avaient déjà dit non une bonne dizaine de fois.

-Arrête avec le Nutella ! Tu veux vraiment pas autre chose ?

Elle le foudroya du regard et d'un coup, une étincelle s'alluma dans son regard vert, ce qui fit déglutir son compagnon.

-Tu l'auras voulu. Alors je veux du caviar, du homard mayonnaise et une grosse bague avec un diamant

Booth resta quelques secondes immobile. Il entendait dans sa tête le bruit d'une caisse enregistreuse et une petite voix fluette lui dire, ''ça vous fait un total de...'' Finalement, il lui demanda après avoir retrouver sa langue.

-Euh...Ton pot de Nutella, tu veux quoi cinq cent grammes, un kilo...?

Elle rit et lui demanda un pot de trois cent cinquante grammes. Il souffla puis prit son manteau pour répondre aux envies de sa compagne. Quand il arriva à la porte Tempérance l'arrêta.

-Booth ?

-Mmh?

-J t'adore.

Il sourit puis secoua la tête avant de partir vers le supermarché le plus près.

Quand il arriva dans la grande surface, il croisa son collègue l'agent Janes, et sentit déjà arriver la question qu'on lui pose depuis quasiment deux mois.

-Ah Booth ! Alors comment va le Dr Brennan ?

-Ça va ça va.

-Alors c'est une fille ou un garçon ?

-On sait pas. On veut avoir la surprise.

-Et vous préférez quoi ?

-Peut importe on prends ce qu'il y a !

-Encore toutes mes félicitations.

-Merci.

Il repartit vers le rayon où siégeait les pots transparents avec leur capuchon blanc. Soudain il entendit une voix qui lui fit serrer la mâchoire. Hacker.

-Ah Booth ! Alors comment va la vie de futur père ?

-Super.

-Et le Dr Brennan ? Pas trop pleine d'hormone ?

-T'en veut des hormones ?

-Oh désolé je voulais pas vous vexer !

Booth serra les poings et pour se calmer, il attrapa un pot de Nutella. Mais Hacker ne lâcha pas l'affaire.

-Alors c'est une fille ou un garçon ?

-Un kangourou.

-Ahah, très drôle. Non parce que si c'est une fille, c'est bien pour le Papa, si c'est un garçon, c'est bien pour la maman. Alors il veut quoi le Papa ?

-Une Ferrari. Dégage.

Il le poussa pour aller régler son achat. Quand il rentra dans l'appartement, Brennan vit tout de suite qu'il allait pas bien.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Il lui donna son pot de Nutella et s'assit à côté d'elle sur le canapé. Elle l'interrogea du regard, voulant savoir ce qu'il avait.

-J'ai...

-Attends.

Elle se leva pour aller dans la cuisine, elle prit une grosse cuillère dans le tiroir et revint, s'assit pour plonger le couvert dans la pâte à tartiner et s'en prit une grosse bouchée.

-Vas y.

-J'ai croisé Janes...

-Et c'est ça qui te mets dans cet état ?

-Et Hacker. Il m'a posé des questions sur ta grossesse et ça m'a soulé.

-Qu'est ce que tu lui a dit ?

-Qu'on attendait un kangourou et que je voulais une Ferrari.

Elle haussa un sourcil alors que Booth secouait la tête en souriant.

-Il m'énerve tu peux pas savoir.

-Je sais. Je sais. Et si on oubliait un peu Hacker pour le moment ?

-Oui tu as raison.

Brennan sourit et prit son Nutella en cuillère et sans le prévenir, elle appliqua une fine couche du produit sur les lèvres de son homme.

-Bones qu'est ce que tu...?

-Chut.

Elle posa le pot et captura ses lèvres entre les siennes pour gouter le Nutella. Il sourit contre ses lèvres et répondit à son baiser, pour enfin l'approfondir. Ils se laissèrent emportés par l'intensité du baiser, et c'est ensemble qu'ils gagnèrent la chambre.

/ /

Au milieu de la nuit, Booth sentit comme une main tapoter son épaule, et une voix insistante l'appeler.

-Booth ? Hey Booth ? Booth !

-Mmh Quoi ?

Il tourna la tête, encore tout ensommeillé pour se retrouver face à face avec sa Bones.

-Quoi Bones ?

-Dis, tu m'aimes ?

-Ghnein ?

-Est ce que tu m'aimes ?

Il se retourna totalement vers elle, en profitant pour avoir une œillade pour le réveil qui indiquait deux heures et quelques.

-Bones il est 2h !

-Réponds !

-Mais Bien sur que je t'aime Bones, je crois que je te l'ai suffisamment dit et prouvé !

-Et tu aimes notre bébé ?

Il sourit et se pencha vers son ventre pour l'embrasser, puis il revint embrasser la future mère de son enfant.

-Bien sur que je l'aime. Je vous aime tous les deux.

Tempérance sourit et se redressa sur le lit.

-Booth ?

-Oui ?

-Le bébé a envie de papaye...

-Bones !

-C'est pas moi c'est le bébé ! Juré !

-Bones...Où tu veux la trouver la papaye, à deux heures du matin un samedi soir ?

-Booth s'il te plait.

-Non non Bones, je suis crevé à cause de notre ''sport'' de ce soir. Si tu as faim, va manger ton Nutella !

-Mais je veux plus de Nutella je veux de la papaye...Et puis tu sais ce qui se passe sinon...

-Oui, et bien tant pis, tu accoucheras d'un fruit exotique.

Il se retourna pour lui faire dos, voulant se rendormir, mais Bones se colla à lui et dit d'une toute petite voix, au creux de son oreille.

-Mais t'as dit que tu nous aimais...

Il releva la tête et croisa ses deux yeux vert larmoyants, et remarqua qu'elle avait mit la main sur son ventre. Il tenta de lui résister mais une dernière phrase d'elle le fit perdre le combat.

-Et comme demain, c'est congé, je te promets que je saurais te remercier...

C'est ainsi que L'agent spécial Seeley Booth, à plus de deux heures du matin, se retrouva dans les magasins ouverts 24/24, cherchant une papaye pour la femme qui attendait son bébé, se promettant de ne plus céder, tout sachant qu'il n'y arriverais jamais.

**Donc voilà j'espère que ça vous a plut ! Dites moi si vous voulez une suite ou si je m'arrête là si je fais une suite, ce sera sur l'échographie..**

**en tout cas laissez des com's !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Et bien, je ne pensais pas que cette histoire aurait autant de succès ! Je le dirais à Pido quand je le croise ; ). Alors je me plis à l'unanimité et je poste une suite. Merci beaucoup pour tous les com's magnifiques que vous m'avez posté !**

**Fille ou Garçon ? FBI ou Génie ?**

**4 mois de grossesse.**

-Booth ! Booth !

-Sous la douche !

Elle grogna et partit dans la salle de bains en mettant en même temps ses talons, pour partir au travail. Elle ouvrit la porte et vit l'ombre de son compagnon derrière le rideau bleu et transparent.

-Booth, j'y vais.

-Ouais ouais.

-N'oublie pas qu'à 17h, j'ai l'échographie.

-Ouais Ouais.

Elle haussa un sourcil, comprenant que son partenaire ne l'écoutait absolument pas. Il continuait à passer son savon sur tout son corps.

-J'ai trouvé un nom pour le bébé, Quasimodo !

-Ouais Ouais.

Elle s'approcha doucement des toilettes, et appuya d'un seul coup sur la chasse d'eau. Cette dernière tira toute l'eau chaude de la douche et elle rit en entendant un cri peu viril de son amant et sourit un peu plus en le voyant mettre la tête hors du rideau.

-Ça va pas la tête ?

-Au moins maintenant, tu m'écoutes.

-Mais je t'écoutais !

-Je disais quoi ?

-Que...tu partais.

-Et ?

-Bon d'accord, j'écoutais pas.

-Je disais qu'à 17h, j'ai l'échographie !

-C'est aujourd'hui ?

-Oui. Je peux compter sur toi ?

-Bien sur. C'est le moment de rencontrer l'homme qui te regarde d'un peu trop prêt !

-Booth ! C'est son boulot, il en voit tous les jours des...

-Ne dis pas le mot ! S'il te plait !

-Bébés ?

Il releva la tête et fit son sourire, alors il sourit, et lui demanda de s'approcher. Ce qu'elle fit sans hésiter, et captura ses lèvres dans un doux baiser. Le baiser dura quelques secondes, avant qu'ils ne se séparent.

-Je dois y aller.

-Tu veux pas me rejoindre ?

-C'est très tentant, mais je ne veux pas arriver en retard.

-Bon très bien. Mais tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates.

-Si justement.

Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de fermer la porte. Alors qu'il re entrait dans la douche, il entendit sa compagne qui lançait.

-17h, ne sois pas en retard !

Il entendit la porte d'entrée se fermer, il sourit, et se dépêcha de finir sa douche pour aller travailler.

17h10

-Si je tiens le ptit con qui a laisser sa voiture en double file devant la mienne !

Il ouvrit la porte du cabinet et s'avança à bout de souffle jusqu'à l'accueil.

-Bonjour, je suis le compagnon du Dr Brennan.

-Oui, elle est avec le médecin. Elle vous attend.

-Oula.

Si Bones, l'attendait, c'est qu'il allait payer cher ce soir son retard. Il remercia la standardiste et entra dans la salle. Sa Bones était allongée sur un siège abaissé, et tapotait sur son ventre recouvert d'un drap bleu.

-Hey !

-C'est maintenant que tu arrives toi !

-Je suis désolé, mais je te jure, c'était pas ma faute. Quelqu'un a laisser sa voiture devant la mienne et j'ai du prendre le métro.

-Bon heureusement le docteur n'a pas commencé.

-Tu veux savoir le sexe ?

-Je pensais qu'on pourrait avoir la surprise.

-Tout à fait. On le dira au docteur.

Le dit docteur entra alors vêtue d'une blouse blanche avec un grand sourire. Il tendit la main à Booth qui était tout sourire, mais son sourire partir quand le docteur commença à parler.

-Chalut ! Franchis Martinech !

C'était l'homme qui avait le plus gros cheveux sur la langue que Booth a jamais vu de toute sa vie. Il reçut quelque chose d'humide sur le front qu'il reconnut comme un postillon.

-Allez, Choyez à laiche, prenez un chiège !

-Euh..d'accord, mais on va éviter les S hein ?

Il essuya son front à présent trempé et se tourna vers sa compagne pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

-Je fais chercher le gel pour l'échographie.

Dès qu'il se tourna dos à eux, Booth chuchota à l'oreille de sa Bones.

-Où tu l'a trouvé celui là ?

-C'est un très bon médecin ! Son défaut de prononciation ne remet pas en cause ses capacités !

-Mais il parle comme cha ! Il fait tomber la pluie quand il le chouaite. !

-Je ne vois pas ce que ça veut dire.

-Bon nous z allons commencher l'exchamen vous voulez bien ?

-Avec plaisir.

Brennan releva son haut et laissa le docteur faire son travail. Booth était nerveux, il allait voir son bébé pour la première fois. Il n'avait même vu Parker, car Rebecca ne voulait pas. Il serra la main de la mère de son enfant en soufflant.

Une image apparut sur le petit écran, un mélange de noir et blanc, avec une petit tache sombre qui bougeait.

-Chest votre enfant !

Booth sourit comme un idiot en voyant ce tout petit bout de bébé s'agitait dans le ventre de la femme qu'il aimait. Le médecin parla alors aux deux parents.

-Il che porte comme un charme.

Booth releva alors les yeux vers lui et lui demanda

-Dites...Ce n'est pas vous qui faites la voix de Grominet dans les cartoons ?

-Non, mais vous gêtes la chixième perchonne à me poger la quechtion che mois chi. Ch'est drôle non ?

-Très.

Quand il regarda à nouveau l'écran, il avait perdu de vue son enfant. Ça commence bien pensa t il.

-Euh...Dr Martinez, vous pouvez me remontrer le bébé ?

-Il est juste là. vous voyez, ch 'est cha tête, ches bras le début de chon corps...C'est une fille. Euh... Vous vouliez connaître le sexe au moins ?

Booth serra les poings pour ne pas lui en mettre une, et en même temps que Brennan, il secoua la tête d'un mouvement négatif. Le médecin sourit honteux, et se retourna vers l'écran.

-Je ne vous ais rien dit ch 'est une churprise.

Booth leva les yeux au ciel, alors que Brennan se tapait la tête contre la paume de sa main.

-Je fais vous laicher avec le bébé.

Dès qu'il fut sorti, Booth se tourna vers Tempérance.

-Il est con ou il l'a fait exprès ?

-Booth...Il a fait une erreur, ça arrive.

Booth croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et bouda quelques secondes. Puis, il se redressa, les paroles du Dr Martinez lui revenant en tête.

-Bones ?

-Oui ?

-Il a bien dit qu'on allait avoir une fille ?

Ses yeux se mirent à briller et un sourire envahit son visage. Ce sourire rappela à Bones celui qu'il lui avait donné quand il avait appris pour sa grossesse. Alors elle sourit et hocha la tête, les yeux larmoyant de larmes heureuses.

-On va avoir une petite fille...

Il ne put s'empêcher de saisir les lèvres de sa femme, et de lui donner un baiser rempli d'amour et de bonheur. Elle répondit de suite à son baiser, aussi heureuse que lui. Quand ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, Booth regarda l'écran.

-Bon sang, je vais avoir une mini Bones...Une petite intelligente qui va faire tourner la tête de beaucoup de garçons...Comme sa mère.

-Si ça se trouve, elle te ressemblera plus que moi...

-Je ne pense pas. Elle te ressemblera, elle aura tes yeux...mais peut être mon sourire et elle sera parfaite.

-La perfection n'existe pas Booth.

-Alors elle s'en approchera. De très près.

Ils sourirent et s'embrassèrent tendrement avant de se retourner vers l'écran. Vers leur fille.

/ /

Quand ils rentrèrent, Booth fit s'asseoir sa femme et s'accroupit devant elle pour l'embrasser sur son ventre arrondi.

-Ma fille...Ma mini Bones.

-Tu vas l'appeler comme ça encore longtemps ?

-Jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve un prénom.

-Alors je suis mal barrée.

-Pourquoi on le ferait pas maintenant ?

-Oh, on est obligés ?

-Hum on peut ne pas donner de prénoms mais comment on fera ? On la sifflera ? On l'appellera Fiou fiou !

Tempérance leva les yeux au ciel mais ne retint pas un sourire de franchir ses lèvres.

-Dans 60% des ménages, le choix des prénoms occasionne des disputes.

-Et bien c'est la vie. Et puis un jour ou un autre, on sera obligés.

-Bon très bien.

5 minutes plus tard

-Il est hors de question qu'on l'appelle Mary !

-Et pourquoi Madame je sais tout ?

-Parce qu'il y en aura dix dans sa classe ! Je vois déjà le tableau : Mary ! Pourquoi t'a frappé Mary ?...C'est Mary qui me l'a dit. T'as frappé Mary parce qu'elle avait frappé Mary ?

-T'exagère pas un tout petit peu ?

-Même pas !

-Parce que tu crois qu'avec un nom comme Calixte, elle va s'en sortir ?

-Calixte veut dire la plus belle en grec c'est ainsi qu'on nommait l'ile de Corse et...

-Je suis pas d'accord ! Autant un nom qui plaise à tout le monde plutôt qu'on se moque d'elle !

-Et bien on va demander un avis extérieur J'appelle Angela.

-Non, c'est pas du jeu, elle va te donner raison. J'appelle Hodgins.

Devant la télé, la famille Hodgins-Monténégro regardait la télé quand leur deux portables sonnèrent en même temps. En voyant les correspondants respectifs, Angela dit.

-Soit on a une affaire...

-Soit ils se font une scène de ménages...

Ils soufflèrent et décrochèrent d'un même mouvement. Après quelques secondes, ils raccrochèrent et se levèrent, Angela préparant Michael à sortir. Hodgins prit les clés de sa voiture en soufflant.

-J'aurais préféré une enquête tu vois...

Ils arrivèrent seulement quelques minutes plus tard, et Booth et Brennan leur expliquèrent la situation.

-Bon quel sont les prénoms ?

-Mary et Calixte.

Angela fut la première à donner son avis.

-Mary est un prénom courant, il y en aura dix par classe !

-A tu vois !

-Hodgins t'en pense quoi ?

-Moi, ma famille est très traditionnelle, je suis quand même Jack Hodgins troisième du nom, donc moi j'aime beaucoup Mary.

-Revenu au point de départ.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous on a bien réussit à se mettre d'accord.

-Comment ?

-Sous la couette.

Ange avait dit ça d'une voix mutine et avait lancé un coup d'œil à son mari. Celui ci eut à son tour le sourire, et Booth et Bones levèrent les yeux au ciel. Booth se leva et tapa dans ses mains.

-On a qu'à tirer au sort.

-Bonne idée Booth. Entre les deux prénoms ?

-Non ! On arrivera jamais à se mettre d'accord, donc on va tirer, sur le calendrier.

Booth partit dans la chambre aménagée de Parker, et revint avec une fléchette et un calendrier des équipe de Hockey. Il l'accrocha au dessus de la télé et se mit en face. Brennan hocha la tête, étant d'accord avec Booth sur cette idée. Angela essaya de les en empêcher.

-Ne faites pas ça ! La petite, elle risque de s'appeler Mardi gras !

-Ou Fête Nationale, ça fait long sur la gourmette.

Hodgins était du même avis que sa chérie, mais les futurs parents retinrent leurs souffles et Booth jeta la fléchette. Il a faillit raté le calendrier, la fléchette passa juste en dessous de la photo. Voyant le nom sous la fléchette, les quatre adultes éclatèrent de rire, et Booth embrassa sa Bones sur le sommet du crâne.

-Bon, on va peut être pas appeler notre fille : Les Flyers de Washington.

-Je crois aussi.

Le fou rire passé, Bones embrassa son compagnon.

-Donc, qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

-Je ne sais pas. Et puis c'est pas pressé. On a encore cinq mois devant nous pour trouver.

Brennan acquiesça et reprit le calendrier. Elle tomba sur un prénom et ouvrit de grand yeux.

-Booth...J'en ai un.

Booth lu par dessus son épaule, et sourit de toutes ses dents. Lui aussi adorait ce prénom. Il l'embrassa sur la joue et lui chuchota.

-C'est magnifique. On prends celui là ?

-Celui là.

-Bon alors c'est quoi ce prénom !

Ils se retournèrent vers leurs amis qui tremblait presque d'impatience.

-C'est Nikki.

-J'adore ! Pas vrai Hodgie ?

-J'aime bien aussi.

Booth se mit à genoux et embrassa son ventre arrondi et dit à l'intention de son bébé.

-Bonjour Nikki Joy Angela.

La seule réponse qu'il entendit fut un coup de pied contre sa joue. Sa fille lui avait répondu ! Il leva les yeux vers Bones, un sourire épanoui sur les lèvres.

-Elle a bougé t'as vu ? Elle adore son prénom.

-Mais...Elle n'est pas encore assez développée pour comprendre et...

Booth la coupa d'un long baiser rempli d'amour et lui marmonna

-Faut croire qu'elle a ton intelligence.

Elle sourit et lui prit les mains pour le relever. Angela et Hodgins prirent congé, les laissant seuls. Booth s'assit sur le canapé et amena Brennan à s'installer sur ses genoux, une jambe de chaque côté de son corps. Il l'embrassa tendrement, et après un premier baiser, il s'excusa.

-Je te demande pardon de m'être énervé pour le prénom.

-Non, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je suis aussi fautive que toi.

-J'aime pas quand on se dispute.

-Moi non plus.

Elle lui offrit un beau baiser plein d'amour, qui gagna en intensité et en passion. Leurs langues se retrouvèrent dans un ballet sensuel, un flot d'émotions et de sensations les envahissant peu à peu, comme une fièvre, une ivresse. Booth remonta le haut de sa compagne et caressa son ventre et ses hanches, la sentant frissonner contre lui. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle et se sourirent. Alors, Bones avança vers son oreille et lui dit d'une voix emplie de séduction :

-Moi, ce que j'aime dans les disputes, ce sont les réconciliations...Sous la couette.

Il gémit d'envie et d'anticipation avant de s'emparer à nouveau de ses lèvres violemment, et de la soulever pour l'amener dans leur chambre. Arrivés sur le lit, il la déposa dessus et quitta ses lèvres pour embrasser sa fille. Il lui glissa d'un ton à la fois aimant et taquin :

-Nikki, tu vas fermer tes petits yeux et boucher tes oreilles, parce que tu es trop jeune pour voir ça...

-Booth, au lieu de parler à ta fille qui ne te comprends pas encore, viens m'embrasser.

Sa mini Jalousie le fit sourire et il s'empressa de connecter leurs lèvres, et durant toute la nuit, ils firent l'Amour, se disant qu'ils étaient invincibles ensembles.

**Voilà pour le deuxième, j'espère qu'il vous a plut autant que le premier ! J'ai commenc à écrire le troisième, et cet fois ci, ce sera sur les hormones. Attention le chapitre et classé dans la catégorie GUIMAUVE ! Laissez des ocm's !**


	3. Chapter 3

Bon et bien je continue ! Merci pour tous vos reviews, ils me font vraiment vraiment plaisir !

Merci à vous tous et toutes.

**Girl.**

**6 mois de grossesse.**

Booth rentra du travail en soufflant de soulagement. La journée avait été dure, il était épuisé, et ne rêver que d'une chose, se retrouver sur le canapé avec sa Bones et sa fille. Il glissa la clé dans la serrure et entra en souriant. Mais son sourire disparut bien vite quand il vit la femme qu'il aimait, avec il allait avoir un enfant, en pleurs sur le canapé, les jambes repliées sous son menton. Il enleva en vitesse sa veste et courut vers elle pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait rien.

-Bones ? Pourquoi tu pleures ? Il y a un problème avec Nikki c'est ça ?

-Mais non y a pas de problème avec Nikki...

Elle sanglota encore un peu plus alors Booth se mit devant elle et emprisonne son menton entre deux de ses doigts pour croiser son regard larmoyant.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe Bones ?

-Rien.

Il souffla et prit son visage entre ses mains, essuyant les larmes qui avaient souiller ce si beau visage d'un geste du pouce, continuant de la regarder intensément.

-Tu n'es pas du genre à pleurer pour rien, Tempe. D'ailleurs tu n'es pas du genre à pleurer tout court. Alors tu m'explique ?

Elle se redressa sur le canapé fuyant son regard, et dit d'une petite voix comparable à celle d'une enfant apeurée.

-Tu m'aimes plus.

Booth tomba des nues. D'ailleurs il tomba dans le sens propre, sur les fesse par terre. Les yeux grands ouverts et sa bouche prête à gober les mouches, il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

-Pardon ?

-T'as très bien compris.

-Bones, qu'est ce qui te passe par la tête pour que tu puisses penser ça ?

-Tu le sais très bien.

-Mais non je sais pas, alors explique jten prie !

-Je suis obèse. Tu me regarde plus.

Booth ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel en souriant.

-Tu t'es encore pesée c'est ça ?

-Oui ! Booth j'en peux plus ! Je veux plus être enceinte !

-Oh Tempérance. Tu n'es pas obèse ! Tu portes un enfant en toi.

-Qui est le con qui a dit que la grossesse devait durer 9 mois hein ?

Booth sourit et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres pour ensuite se reculer un peu.

-Bones... Si je pouvais te soulager, je le ferais. Tu vois j'aimerais être un hippocampe.

Bones lui envoya un regard noir. Booth traduit ce geste par une non compréhension de sa phrase.

-Oui, parce que c'est le mâle qui porte les œufs.

Il essaya de sourire mais le regard noir continuait et le fit déglutir difficilement. Il ajouter en baissant les yeux vers la table basse.

-Et...comme ça je serais pas ici, je serais dans l'océan...

Bones croisa les bras devant sa poitrine, au dessus de son ventre, et sentit la petite gigoter.

-Et pourquoi c'est pas l'homme tu m'expliques ?

-Bones, je crois que tu as assez de connaissances pour savoir que la nature est bien faite. Tu porte l'enfant là où ta peau est la plus élastique. Tu imagines si, nous, nous devions porter l'enfant ? Surtout que chez nous, c'est pas au niveau du ventre que la peau est la plus élastique...

Il laissa un petit silence après ça, et baissa les yeux vers le lieu en question, ce qui fit souffler Bones. Il vit un sourire en coin très discret se faire une minuscule place sur ses lèvres, et il se dit qu'il avait marqué un point. Il continua sur sa lancée.

-Et puis tu t'en sors bien. Le ventre c'est bien. Tu imagines si c'était dans le cou ?

Cette fois ci, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire à gorge déployée. Elle s'en voulut aussitôt mais ce qui est énervant avec les rires, c'est qu'on ne peut pas les retenir. Voyant qu'il progressait, il se leva et mima un ventre de grossesse au niveau du cou.

-Oh j'en peux plus vivement que j'accouche...

Bones rit et secoua la tête.

-Mon Dieu, on dirait un pélican...

-Mais je t'emmerdes !

Bones rigola une nouvelle fois et Booth se rapprocha d'elle pour l'embrasser.

-Allez Bones, tu n'as plus que trois mois à tenir le coup et après on aura une merveilleuse petite fille dans nos bras. Ça vaut pas le coup ?

-Bien sur que si. Mais je me demande comment tu peux rester avec une baleine comme moi...

-Tu n'es pas une baleine, tu es une sirène. Tu es la plus belle femme de l'univers Bones. Je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi. Je t'aime. Tu dois me croire.

-J'aimerais bien...Mais j'y arrive pas.

Booth la regarda quelques instants et vit les larmes revenir dans ses yeux bleus. Il ne pouvait pas la faire pleurer une seconde fois, hormones ou pas hormones. Soudain, il eut l'impression qu'une petite ampoule s'allumait au dessus de sa tête. Il sourit et la força à le regarder dans les yeux. Et commença à chanter.

_Pour une si belle journée, tu t'es fais belle._

Elle haussa un sourcil, se demandant ce qu'il faisait.

_Pour une si belle journée, tu t'es fais fraiche._

_Depuis hier tu m' fais la tête, mais j sais bien qu'c'est éphémère_

_Depuis hier tu m' fais la tête, mais tu sais bien que je t'aime._

_T'es un peu celle que je veux depuis tout petit_

_une histoire d'amour un peu comme dans les films_

_Le charme, pour moi y a que ça qui marche._

_ça m'fait quelque chose de bizarre._

_Girl...Quand tes lèvres touchent les miennes, le monde s'éveille_

_tu m'emmènes au 7eme ciel._

_Girl...Quand tes lèvres touchent les miennes, c'est comme un rêve_

_Je te donne monts et merveilles._

Elle sourit en secouant la tête, il était adorable pensa t elle. Il lui prit les mains et la fit se lever pour la coller à son corps.

_Quand je te vois, je te trouve si cool.._

_T'es la première que j'ai repérer dans la foule._

Il sourit en repensant que c'était vrai, quand elle donnait son cours, son regarda n'avait pas put la quitter. Plus personne n'avait d'importance dans la salle.

_On ira se marier vite fait à Vegas_

_Dans la grande roue nos deux corps s'enlacent _

_Je t'aime._

_T'es la rockeuse aux cheveux longs, le chevalet de mon violon_

_Tu es ma vie et mon propre plaisir tu compresse mon temps avec un ratio infini_

_Girl...Quand tes lèvres touchent les miennes, le monde s'éveille_

_tu m'emmènes au 7eme ciel._

_Girl...Quand tes lèvres touchent les miennes, c'est comme un rêve_

_Je te donne monts et merveilles._

_J'adore quand tu pose la tête sur mon torse _

_T'es la seule fille qui décuple mes forces_

_Maintenant j'suis trop fort !_

_Mon élixir, ma source de jouvence_

_Je ne viellerais pas si tu me donnes ma chance._

_Girl...Quand tes lèvres touchent les miennes, le monde s'éveille_

_Tu m'emmènes au 7eme ciel._

_Girl...Quand tes lèvres touchent les miennes, c'est comme un rêve_

_Je te donne monts et merveilles._

_Je t'aime._

La chanson finie, il la regarda intensément et lui sourit comme savait si bien le faire. Qui pourrait résister à un tel sourire ? **(NdA pas nous en tout cas, pas vrai les filles ; )**

Elle se colla à lui et le remercia pour cette chanson d'un magnifique baiser remplis d'amour et de bons sentiments. Il répondit de suite à ce contact et l'approfondit, laissant sa langue caresser la sienne. Il la colla à lui, l'entourant de ses gros bras. Et au moment où Brennan poussa un petit gémissement de plaisir, la petite Nikki donna un coup de pied pour montrer sa présence. Booth sourit contre les lèvres de sa femme et rompit l'éteinte pour embrasser sa fille.

-Jalouse Mini Bones ?

Et oui, malgré ses propres paroles, comme quoi il cesserait de l'appeler comme ça quand ils auraient trouver un prénom, il continuait, et Bones l'originale commença à se demander s'il allait continuer à l'appeler comme ça quand elle viendrait au monde.

-Jalouse hein ta fille ?

-Je préfère ça plutôt qu'elle me rejette.

Il se releva et embrassa à nouveau la mère de sa fille.

-Et si on allait au resto ce soir ? C'est toi qui choisis.

-On pourrait aller au Saigon ?

Le Saigon était devenu le resto préféré des deux tourtereaux après bien sur le Royal Diner. C'était un restaurant asiatique où la nourriture était succulente, le service et le cadre parfait.

-Vos désirs sont des ordres.

Il partit chercher la veste de Tempérance. Quand il revint, il reçut un baiser doux et tendre. Il sourit et demanda.

-C'était pourquoi ?

-Parce que je t'aime.

-J'aime quand tu m'aimes.

-Et je t'aimerais encore plus si tu m'offrais le dessert dans le lit ce soir...

Il lui offrit un autre baiser et la guida vers la sortie. Un bon repas les attendait, ainsi qu'une folle nuit d'amour.


	4. Chapter 4

**Je suis encore impressionnée par tous les com's que vous me laissez ! Je ne pensais pas que cette histoire aurait autant de succès ! Et grâce à vous! Continuez comme ça !**

**Merci à fandebones, Low, miss web, BONES-NCIS, HuddyLoveFic, Sarah d'Emeraude**

**Naissance**

Booth travaillait sur un dossier dans son bureau, quand son portable sonna. Il était 16h, il 'attendait pas de coup de fil donc il regarda le téléphone. Il vit la photo de sa Bones s'afficher sur l'écran et sourit. Il décrocha de suite.

-Oui Bones.

-Booth faut que tu rentre de suite.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-J'ai eut une contraction.

-Quoi ? Mais Nikki ne devait naitre que dans deux semaines !

-Oui et bien ta fille arrive !

-Ok ne bouge pas j'arrive et on part à l'hôpital.

-Où tu veux que j'aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiilllllle !

-Une nouvelle contraction ?

-Oui ! Dépêche toi.

-J'arrive.

Booth referma le téléphone et fonça dehors en criant et faisant de grands gestes avec ses bras.

-Laissez passer ! Urgence !

Avec son SUV il arriva en une dizaine de minutes chez eux et monta quatre à quatre les marches des escaliers. Il entra d'un grand coup de vent dans la salle où se trouvait Tempe. Cette dernière se tenait le ventre en se tenant sur l'accoudoir du canapé.

-Bones ça va ?

-ça se voit je pètes la forme !

-Ok...Euh je vais chercher le sac...

-Il faut...Appeler mon père. Et Angela et Hodgins et Russ...

-Je les appellerai là bas. Pour l'instant il faut se dépêcher.

Il lui prit le sac sur une épaule et lui attrapa la main pour l'aider à sortir de l'appartement. Ils foncèrent vers l'hôpital, Booth ayant mis la sirène de son SUV pou aller plus vite et demander la priorité. Bones n'avait pas eut de nouvelles contraction et regardait la vitre. Soudain son regard tomba à toute vitesse sur le panneau à Vendre d'une maison.

-Booth... Y avait une maison à vendre.

-Bones tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment !

-Si ! Nikki va avoir besoin d'une chambre ! Et comme elle arrive.. .

-Écoute bien. Parker est d'accord pour partager sa chambre le temps qu'on trouve une maison.

-Promets moi qu'on s'y mets dès que...

-Dès que tu a accouché je te le promets...

Elle ferma les yeux et le remercia. Ils arrivèrent dans l'hôpital aux urgences et allèrent vers le guichet.

-S'il vous plait, ma femme va accoucher.

-Depuis quand je suis ta femme ?

-D'accord ma compagne va avoir notre bébé ça te va ?

-Très bien...Avez vous perdu les eaux ?

-Non mais j'ai des contractions toutes les quinze minutes et..

Elle s'arrêta un instant et se tint le ventre en baissant la tête.

-Rectification, j'ai perdu les eaux.

Booth perdit des couleurs et se serra un peu plus contre elle pour l'appuyer. La jeune femme derrière le comptoir appela une infirmière.

-On va vous mettre dans une chambre, et quand vous serez dilatée à 10 nous vous emmènerons en salle de travail. Qui est votre médecin ?

-Le Dr Martinez.

-Tu veux dire le Dr Martinech ?

-La ferme Booth c'est pas le moment !

Elle fut coupée par une contraction et se plia en deux sous la douleur. Elle se pinçait les lèvres pour ne pas crier, elle ne voulait pas montrer son mal. Elle soufflait pour faire passer la douleur et Booth se mit derrière elle pour la soutenir et pour qu'elle serre quelque chose. Ce quelque chose fut ses mains qu'elle serra de toutes ses forces. Booth eut à peine mal, parce qu'il savait que la douleur de sa Bones n'était pas à son maximum. Il avait peur pour ses mains quand elle serait en salle de travail...

La contraction passée Bones fut prise dans un fauteuil roulant et une infirmière l'emmena. Booth lui tenait la main amis arrivé à la porte, une infirmière l'arrêta.

-Nous allons la changer. Vous pouvez attendre quelques minutes ?

-Bien sur.

Il embrassa sa Bones sur les lèvres et lui dit, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

-Je reviens je vais prévenir tout le monde d'accord ?

-Ok.

-Nous vous appelons dès qu'elle est prête.

Elle emmena sa compagne jusqu'à la salle alors qu'il prenait la direction d'une fenêtre pour avoir du réseau. Il appela en premier Max, qui après le choc, lui dit qu'il était avec Russ et qu'ils arrivaient. Angela cria dans son oreille et lui dit qu'elle arrivait avec Hodgins dès que la nounou arriverait pour Michael. Il appela ensuite Jared pour lui annoncer qu'il allait être oncle et finalement, l'infirmière l'invita à entrer. Il trouva sa Bones sur un lit revêtue d'un drap fin et d'une tenue blanche d'hôpital.

-Ça va ?

-Oui.

-Ils ont dit à combien tu en étais ?

-Deux.

-Alors on a le temps ?

-Oui. Cela peut prendre plusieurs heure avant d'être dilatée à 10 centimètres.

-Bon tout le monde est prévenu, ils arrivent.

-Tant mieux.

Son visage se crispa et Booth comprit qu'une contraction arrivait. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et l'entoura de ses bras, prenant ses mains dans les siennes.

-Allez respire profondément. Respire...

Elle se mordit la lèvre et souffla comme son compagnon le lui avait dit. Une minute plus tard la contraction était passée. Booth prit une serviette et essuya doucement un peu de sueur sur le front de sa Bones.

-Ça fait mal ?

-Non ! Tu vois bien que je suis en train d'avoir un orgasme tellement c'est bon !

-T'as pas cette tête là quand t'as un orgasme.

-Tais toi.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Quand ils pourront te faire la péridurale, tu auras beaucoup moins mal.

-J'ai demandé qu'il ne me la fasse pas.

-Tu as quoi ?

-Booth, l'accouchement est une chose naturelle. Je ne veux pas être anesthésiée. Je veux être pleinement consciente de ce qui se passe.

-Tu vas avoir mal.

-J'ai une grand tolérance à la douleur.

-J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais.

-Je sais. Ne t'en fais pas.

Elle sourit et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres. Dix petites minutes plus tard Max et son fils firent leur apparition.

-Oh ma petite fille. Ça va ?

-Ça va...

-Amy te passe le bonjour.

-Pour un bon jour ça va être un bon jour.

-Tu en ais à combien ?

-Deux aux dernières nouvelles.

Elle lâcha un cri et Booth réagit et se plaça derrière elle pour reprendre sa position de tout à l'heure. Max se tenait devant elle lui dit calmement de respirer. Elle souffla fort mais cette contraction était plus forte que les autres et elle cria à nouveau. Booth se sentait impuissant et l'embrassait sur le front pour la calmer. La contraction durait plus longtemps que les autres. Quand elle fut terminée Bones dit d'une voix éteinte.

-Elle est passée...

-Tu veux que j'appelle une infirmière ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'un médecin arriva dans la chambre, tout sourire.

-Bonjour Dr Brennan. Je suis le Dr Kyle. C'est moi qui vais vous faire accoucher.

-Où est le Dr Martinez ?

-Il s'est cassé une jambe la semaine dernière. Il est en congé.

-Oh... très bien.

-Avez vous de fortes contractions ?

-À l'instant. Je suis.

-Nous allons voir si la situation à changer.

Bones hocha la tête et le laissa l'examiner. Max et Russ détournèrent le regard vers la fenêtre alors que Booth les regardait eux.

-Vous en êtes à trois Dr Brennan. Encore un peu de patience. Tout se passe très bien.

-À quel moment allez vous faire la péridurale à ma fille ?

-Papa j'ai demandé à ne pas être anesthésiée.

-Oh seigneur. La dernière fois que j'ai entendu, c'était quand tu es née. Résultat j'ai eut une cicatrice sur la main gauche.

-Maman n'avait pas voulue être anesthésiée ?

-Non.

Max sourit en repensant au magnifique jour où il est devenu Papa pour la seconde fois. Une petite fille était tout ce qui manquait à son bonheur. Et malgré la longue attente, ça valait le coup. Max regarda Booth sourire à Bones de toutes ses dents avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

-Booth, je peux vous parler un instant ?

-Oui bien sur.

Il se leva et embrassa une dernière fois Tempérance avant de suivre son beau père dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Booth passait et repassait ses mains sur le bas de sa veste et se passait la langue sur les lèvres.

-Ça va Booth ?

-ça va...

-Nerveux ?

-Très.

-J'ai connut ça. On a envie d'une cigarette même si on a jamais fumé.

-Exactement.

Ils se sourirent et Booth se balança d'un pied à l'autre. Max lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur une chaises présentes.

-Écoutez Booth, on a jamais put avoir une conversation sur ce qui se passait.

-Mais si ! Y a même pas un mois vous m'avez dit que si je faisais souffrir Bones, j'allais finir avec un trou dans la tête !

-Oui mais là je parlais en tant que père. Là c'est en tant qu'ami.

Booth hocha la tête et le regarda de son regard chocolat.

-Il y a deux grandes écoles chez les Papas. Ceux qui ne veulent pas assister à l'accouchement, et ceux qui y assistent. Y en a même qui filment.

Booth eut une mine dégoutée et émis un petit gémissement d'horreur, ne croyant pas ce que lui disait Max.

-Si, si y a des fous qui filment.

-Pourquoi me parlez vous de ça.

-Pour savoir dans quelle école vous êtes.

-Je veux être présent. J'ai déjà raté la naissance de Parker, je ne raterais Nikki pour rien dans ce monde.

-Très bien. Mais je vous préviens. Déjà que d'ordinaire Tempérance est violente, elle vous fera avoir au moins aussi mal qu'elle.

Max releva ses manches et montra des marques sur ses mains. L'une était la trace d'un ongle profondément enfoncé dans la peau.

-Celui ci c'était Russ.

Et montra son autre main, cette fois ci, on voyait une grosse plaie blanchie par le temps mais qui demeurait très voyante.

-Deux points de suture. Et Christine n'avait jamais pratiqué les arts martiaux que fait Tempérance.

Booth perdit quelques couleurs et déglutit. C'est alors qu'il entendit un cri dans la chambre. Les deux hommes se levèrent d'un coup et partirent là bas en courant. Booth vit alors sa femme pliée de douleur, entourée des bras protecteurs de son grand frère.

-Booth...Aie...Elle est très forte appelle un médecin ! Vite !

Booth sortit en courant de la chambre et lança à Max.

-Ça vaut le coup.

Quand le médecin arriva, il l'examina et vit qu'elle était maintenant dilatée à quatre.

-Les premières dilations se font assez rapidement, mais après, ça devrait se calmer, vous devriez prendre votre mal en patience.

Brennan hocha la tête et la posa sur l'oreiller derrière elle. Le docteur salua les hommes présents et retourna dans le couloir. Au même moment, Angela et Hodgins entrèrent dans la chambre.

-Oh ma chérie ! Alors comment tu te sens ?

-Impatiente.

-Oui je comprends. Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

-Oui...Si tu pouvais appeler l'agence qui vends la maison sur la 3eme Rue.

-Bones ! On avait dit qu'on verrait ça quand tu aurais accoucher !

-Mais le médecin a dit que ça pouvait durer longtemps, autant faire quelque chose !

-Laisse Angela je vais le faire. Tu a réussit à voir le nom de l'agence immobilière ?

-Co Immobilier.

-Très bien. Je m'en occupe.

-Merci Booth.

Il l'embrassa du bout des lèvres et composa le numéro des renseignements en sortant de la chambre. Il en revint dix minutes plus tard, le visage grave, ce qui éveilla la curiosité de sa compagne.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Oublie la maison.

-Elle est déjà prise ?

-Non, mais oublie la.

Les amis et la famille présente regardait la scène, laissant leurs yeux passer de l'un à l'autre. Finalement Max poussa tout le monde dehors pour les laisser régler la situation.

-Tu m'expliques ?

-Deux étages. Cuisine équipée, grand salon, deuxième étage quatre chambre, deux salles de bains dont une avec baignoire, en plus il y a des combles aménageable. Il y a même un jardin derrière la maison avec une piscine !

-Mais elle est parfaite !

-Elle est beaucoup trop chère !

-Combien ?

Il se pencha vers elle et lui dit à l'oreille le prix de la maison. Quand il se recula elle sourit.

-Et c'est ça que t'appelles trop cher ?

-T'es malade ? Même en travaillant toute ma vie, je ne pourrais pas l'acheter !

-Mais moi je peux.

-Non. Je veux pas que tu achète la maison.

-Arrête de faire ça Booth. Ce n'est pas toi qui doit tout faire. Tu n'es pas responsable de tout. Je suis plus riche que toi.

-Merci de me le rappeler.

Il se leva et s'assit sur un fauteuil à côté du lit. Bones le regarda un mot avant de dire.

-C'est ça qui te travaille. Tu culpabilise parce que tu n'as pas autant d'argent que moi.

-Regarde Hodgins, Bones. Il est riche, il peut acheter ce qu'il veut à Angela. Des bijoux des parfums de luxe, des voitures si ça lui chante. Moi je ne peux pas t'offrir tout ça. Et je ne pourrais pas l'acheter à Nikki ou Parker. Je ne pas vous offrir ce que vous méritez d'avoir.

-Booth, viens ici.

Il hésita un moment avant de se lever du fauteuil et de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Tempérance lui prit la main et lui sourit.

-Tu m'offres déjà tout ce dont j'ai besoin. J'ai pas besoin de parfum ou de voiture. Tu m'offres déjà ton amour. Tu m'as donné Parker, un petit garçon que j'aime comme mon fils. Tu m'a offert une petite fille...Tu m'as offert une vie Booth. Et ça, ça vaut tout l'argent du monde.

Les yeux chocolat de Booth se chargèrent d'étoiles et il la remercia de cette déclaration en l'embrassant fougueusement, la rendant pantelante. Quand ils se séparèrent, ils se sourirent, leurs yeux seuls faisant la conversation, comme pendant ces six dernières années.

-Très bien. Je rappellerais l'agence.

Mais ce moment fut coupé par la grimace de douleur de Brennan, une nouvelle contraction arrivait.

Booth se mit derrière elle et l'aida en la serrant contre lui, lui disant comment respirer et comment se tenir. La contraction passée ils se sourirent à nouveau.

Ce ne fut que six heures plus tard, soit 22h, que le médecin déclara, entre deux cris de Brennan, qu'elle était dilatée à dix. Les médecins l'amenèrent jusqu'à la salle de travail, suivi par Booth, qui ne pouvait enlever son sourire de son visage.

-Allez Dr Brennan. Vous poussez, vous respirez et vous poussez allez y.

Tempérance suivait les instructions du médecin mais grimaçait et lâchait des gémissements. Le docteur avait du mal à se retenir de lui demander si elle ne voulait toujours pas la péridurale, car dans quelques minutes il serait trop tard.

-Allez y poussez. Je n'ai jamais une femme aussi calme pour un accouchement. Continuez comme ça.

-Hum hum...

-Allez poussez un peu plus fort.

-J'ai mal...

Booth serrait convulsivement sa main, et sentit Bones serrait sa main de toutes ses forces.

-Poussez avec le bas du ventre Dr Brennan, voilà une astuce.

-Vas y Bones. Courage.

-Allez poussez plus fort.

-Booth, s'il n'arrête...AIE pas avec son sourire niais je l'étrangle !

-Allez poussez respirez et poussez plus fort !

-Je ne peux pas pousser plus fort !

-Saperlipopette bien sur que vous pouvez Allez poussez fort !

-AAA MAIS PUTAIN DE TA RACE !

Le médecin et Booth se figèrent à cette exclamation, alors que Bones criait de douleur.

-Allez Bones vas y.

-Je te déteste Seeley Booooooooth !

Booth sentit sa compagne serrer sa main de toutes ses forces et ressenti une douleur horrible autour de ses doigts.

-Bones...Tu me fais mal...Ma main...

-JE M'EN FOUS ! Tu ne me toucheras plus jamais.

Elle criait et soufflai en même temps. Booth lui, souffrait et grognait

-Allez on voit la tête. Encore un petit effort.

Des larmes de douleur coulaient sur ses joues alors qu'elle poussait pour aire son enfant d'en elle. Booth lui embrassait le front, même couvert de sueur et lui murmurait des mots d'amour. Puis, un cri retentit dans la pièce. Le premier cri de leur enfant.

Bones reposa sa tête sur le dossier derrière elle en soufflant. Booth regardait sa première fille en continuant d'embrasser sa femme.

-Tu as réussit Bones. Tu as réussit.

Bones releva la tête et regarda sa fille. Le médecin leur présenta et la posa sur la poitrine de Brennan.

-C'est une petite fille. Toutes mes félicitations.

Elle lui caressa la joue alors que le bébé remplissait ses poumons d'air frais.

-Heure de naissance, 23H05. Le 25 avril. Est ce qu'elle a un nom, cette petite ?

-Nikki. Nikki, Joy, Angela Booth-Brennan.

-Vous permettez ? On va la peser et la mesurer.

Brennan les laissa faire et Booth l'embrassa tendrement, avec tout l'amour du monde.

-Si tu savais comme je t'aime...

Elle répondit à son baiser et sourit. On leur rendit bien vite leur fille et Brennan la donna à Booth. Il la tenait comme un trésor, et pleurait de joie.

-3 kilos pour 49 cm.

-Elle est si petite...Elle est tellement belle...

Ce fut à ce moment là que Nikki choisit d'ouvrir ses yeux. Deux beaux yeux verts/bleus que Booth reconnu aussitôt.

-Je te l'avais dit Bones. Elle a tes yeux.

Brennan sourit et caressa délicatement le crane de sa fille ou quelques petits cheveux faisaient déjà leur apparition.

-Mais elle a tes cheveux.

Ils se sourirent et s'embrassèrent tendrement, faisant abstraction du monde extérieur. Brennan rompit le baiser et lui demanda.

-Alors ? Ça fait quoi d'être Papa ?

-Que du Bonheur.

**Voilà ! Le prochain chapitre sera un peu plus centré sur l'humour que celui ci, mais pour ça, vous savez quoi faire ! Laissez des com's ! P.S j'ai remarqué que c'était toujours les mêmes qui commentaient. j'espère voir d'autres noms la prochaine fois..  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh ! Mais dites moi que je rêve ! quinze commentaires pour le dernier chapitre ! c''est juste énorme. merci merci mille fois !**

**Merci à Castle38, Soniia-Lexiie-Tempérance13, Ju'liette92 ( une nouvelle !),little bones, vicky, sonia (non je n'ai que quinze ans, donc le seul accouchement que j'ai vécut est le mien !), fandebones X3, angelerose, Lou, Manooon, BONES-NCIS, T'Pau, Sarah d'Émeraude et Low**.

**Merci de tout mon coeur !**

**Jouets et Doudou**

Le lendemain matin, quand Brennan se réveilla, la première chose qu'elle sentit était la main de son compagnon sur la sienne. Elle sourit en voyant qu'il dormait, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle l'embrassa tendrement puis entendit sa fille remuer dans son berceau. Elle se leva doucement, enlevant sa main de la sienne et se pencha au dessus du berceau. Sa fille venait de se réveiller et pousser des petits râles. Tempérance prit sa fille dans ses bras et la berça en lui chantonnant une petite chanson. Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre pour regarder dehors. Nikki jouait avec ses mèches de cheveux. Elle sentit alors deux gros bras l'entourer et des lèvres se poser dans son cou.

-Bonjour, les deux femmes de ma vie.

Brennan lui sourit et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres. Booth répondit à son baiser et prit sa fille dans ses bras.

-Bonjour mini Bones.

-Arrête, elle va finir par croire que c'est son vrai nom.

Il sourit et caressa les petits cheveux de sa fille. Cette dernière attrapa son doigt dans son poings et l'amena à sa bouche. Booth rit, alors que Bones regardait la scène d'un regard aimant. Elle se réinstalla dans le lit quand Nikki commença à devenir ronchon.

-Elle a faim je pense.

Elle installa bien confortablement sa fille dans le creux de son bras et lui présenta son sein. La petite prit le téton dans sa bouche et but goulument le lait maternel. Les deux parents sourirent bêtement et s'embrassèrent. Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard que les premières visites commencèrent. Max, Angela et Hodgins arrivèrent en même temps.

-Ma fille comment tu vas ?

-Ça va très bien.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa petite fille et s'approcha d'elle. Il caressa doucement ses cheveux et sourit.

-Elle est magnifique. Tu as fais du beau travail Tempérance. Je lui ais acheté un cadeau.

Il sortit du sac plastique qu'il tenait et en sortit le cadeau. Booth l'ouvrit pour sa fille et l'analysa.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-C'est une boule découverte. Cette boule est divisée en plusieurs matières différentes. Laine, soie, rappeuse, pour qu'elle apprenne.

-Je sens que vous voulez que ma fille deviennent une fouine !

-Booth, tu aurais préféré qu'il lui offre un flingue ?

Il lui tira la langue, remercia son beau père et posa le cadeau sur la table de nuit. Angela lui offrit un collier pour faire ses dents, même si elle ne s'en servira que plus tard, et Hodgins lui offrit une belle boite à musique. Alors que Booth les remerciait, à la surprise générale, Jared entra dans la salle.

-Salut frangin !

Jared ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Quelle question, je suis venue voir ma nièce.

Il s'approcha de Nikki et la regarda un instant avant de se tourner vers son frère.

Elle est belle, t'es sure qu'elle est de toi ?

-Commence pas !

-Écoute, il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui est venue avec moi.

-Qui ?

Il fit un signe en direction de la porte et une femme d'environ une soixantaine d'années entra dans la chambre. Booth ouvrit de grands yeux et recula d'un pas.

-Maman ?

Les occupants de la pièce ouvrirent de grands yeux et surtout Brennan qui regardait simultanément Booth et sa mère. Laura Booth se jeta dans les bras de son ainé qui était bien trop surpris pour bouger.

-Mon grand Seeley ! Tu as changé de puis la dernière fois ! Heureusement que j'ai gardé contact avec Jared ! Ne pas dire que tu deviens à nouveau père à ta propre mère !

-C'est sympa, on se voit tout les nouveaux enfants !

-Oh ! tu me parles mieux s'il te plait.

Elle se tourna vers Brennan qui ne savait pas quoi dire.

-Vous devez être sa femme ? Je suis Laura Booth.

-Euh...En fait on est pas...

-Mariés. Alors tu arrête de la mettre mal à l'aise.

Laura ouvrit de grands yeux et regarda à nouveau Booth.

-Quoi ? Tu vas pas me dire, que tu vas recommencer comme avec Parker ?

-À la seule différence que j'aime Bones, et qu'elle m'aime.

-Bones ?

-C'est une longue histoire.

Booth et Brennan s'échangèrent un regard et un sourire. Laura se tourna vers les autres occupants de la chambre.

-Et...C'est votre famille ?

-Presque.

Elle sourit et les présenta l'un après l'autre.

-Voici Angela, ma meilleure amie, son mari Hodgins. Et voici mon père et mon frère.

-Enchantée...

Elle se tourna vers son fils et lui sourit timidement.

-Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles pendant tout ce temps. Mais je veux être là pour cette petite.

Booth la regarda dans les yeux et vit qu'elle était sincère. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Tempérance qui hocha la tête en souriant.

-Ok.

-Merci mon grand.

Il sourit et laissa sa mère l'embrasser sur la joue. Puis elle se tourna vers sa petite fille et soupira

-Elle est magnifique.

-Merci.

Angela rompit ce moment en voulant voir le cadeau que tenait Jared depuis un moment. Booth le prit et l'ouvrit. À l'intérieur il y avait un camion de pompiers.

-Ah...Il est beau Jared...Mais... C'est une fille...

-Ba, les filles ça aime les pompiers.

Booth foudroya Jared du regard avant de poser le cadeau par terre. Angela et Hodgins décidèrent de partir, et Max et Russ en firent de même. Laura en profita pour lui donner son cadeau.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Ouvre !

Il défit le papier cadeau et découvrit une petite voiture jaune et rouge en plastique.

-Oh elle est belle. Comment ça s'allume ?

Il trouva finalement le bouton et appuya dessus. Aussitôt une musique digne d'un jouet pour un enfant.

A tut tut pouet pouet la voilà, la totomobile, a tut tut pouet pouet la voilà , qu'est ce qu'elle fait donc là ?

-Ouais...Qu'est ce qu'elle fait donc là...

Booth s'essuya le front en pensant que cette musique allait lui pourrir la vie. Il sourit cependant et remercia sa mère. Mais elle n'avait pas finit. Elle sortit un autre cadeau de son sac.

-C'est de ma voisine. Quand elle a sut que j'étais grand mère, elle a voulut faire un cadeau.

-Oh mais fallait pas. Mais non fallait pas.

Quand il ouvrit le cadeau et en sortit une robe, horriblement moche son expression changea.

-Ah non. Fallait pas.

-C'est un créateur qui l'a fait.

-Ça se voit...

-C'est très recherché.

-Très recherché ? Oui par la police alors.

Brennan était du même avis que son compagnon, un coup d'œil et ils surent de suite que leur fille ne porterait jamais ça. La mère décida de laisser les jeunes parents seuls. À peine la porte refermée que Booth roula en boule la robe et l'envoya dans la corbeille la plus proche.

-Attends Bones. Je suis déjà gentil pour la voiture, mais on va habiller notre fille comme Arlequin !

Brennan rit et fit un signe pour qu'il vienne vers elle. Il s'approcha et elle prit son col de chemise et l'attira à elle pour l'embrasser. Il sourit contre ses lèvres et répondit fougueusement à son baiser. Ce moment fut coupé par des petits coups à la porte. Ils se séparèrent et virent une petite tête blonde apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Parker !

Le petit garçon courut vers son père qui le fit tournoyer dans les airs. Il l'embrassa sur le front et sourit de son sourire charmeur. Rebecca se tenait dans le couloir et les regardait avec un petit sourire. Booth se tourna vers son ex et l'interrogea du regard, surpris de voir son fils ici.

-Quand il a reçut ton texto, il m'a supplié de venir, alors j'ai pas put résister. Ça te dit de l'avoir jusqu'à demain soir ?

-Merci Becca. Merci beaucoup.

-Je vais vous laissez. Parker tu viens me dire au revoir ?

Parker embrassa son père et courut dans les bras de sa mère. Elle l'embrassa et partit après lui avoir demandé d'être sage et gentil. Parker lui fit un signe de la main et sauta sur le lit pour faire un énorme câlin à son Dr Bones. Elle l'entoura de ses bras et sourit. Quand ils se séparèrent Parker regarda le berceau à côté du lit.

-C'est le bébé ?

-Oui. Parker. Tu veux la voir ?

Parker hocha la tête. Il sauta sur le sol et s'approcha. Booth couvait ses deux enfants du regard. Tempérance réfléchit, mais elle avait beau chercher, elle ne voyait pas à quel moment de sa vie il avait été aussi heureux et épanoui. Parker se pencha au dessus de sa petite sœur et sourit.

-Elle est toute petite !

-Oui. Elle s'appelle Nikki.

-Nikki c'est mignon. Elle est mignonne.

Il avança son doigt vers sa Nikki pour la toucher mais avant qu'il y arrive, Nikki ouvrit ses petit yeux bleu et regarda avec curiosité. Parker sourit et sautilla sur ses pieds.

-Vous avez vu ? Elle s'est réveillée !

Brennan sourit, émerveillé par l'amour et la fierté qui se dégageaient du regard de Parker à cet instant. Parker se tourna vers son Papa et sourit de toutes ses dents.

-J'ai un cadeau pour Nikki !

Booth sourit, les yeux brillants et regarda Bones pour voir s'il rêver. Mais non, tout c bonheur était bien réel.

-Montre lui ton cadeau Champion.

Il fouilla dans le sac en plastique qu'il avait laissé par terre en arrivant et en sortit un petit lion en peluche, beige et orange. Il devait faire trente centimètres et montrait des traces de neuf ans aux côtés de Parker. Il avait des coutures de partout et sa crinière orangée avait perdu quelques poils. -Mais il était dans un assez bon état dans l'ensemble.

-Tu lui donnes ton doudou ?

-Oui. Je dors plus avec et je veux pas le jeter.

Il mit la peluche au dessus du visage de sa sœur et le secoua.

-Regarde Nikki, c'est Simba, mais tu peux lui donner un nouveau nom si tu veux.

La petite ouvrit les yeux mais ne fit rien pour attraper la peluche ou pour faire quoi que oit. Parker baissa sa peluche, déçu. Brennan, de son lit, lui dit gentiment.

-Ne t'en fais pas Parker. Elle est trop petite pour comprendre. Laissa ton doudou à côté d'elle, peut être qu'il faut juste attendre.

Parker sourit et déposa son lion assis à côté du bébé. Ce dernier ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes, mais finalement, elle attrapa une des pattes du fauve entre ses petits doigts. Parker rit et ses yeux se mirent à briller.

-T'as vu ? Elle le garde contre elle !

-Si elle décide que c'est son doudou, il faudra pas le perdre.

-Pourquoi ?

Brennan était perplexe alors son compagnon lui expliqua.

-Un doudou, c'est une chose essentielle pour un bébé. Il ne peut pas dormir sans. Il y a un proverbe bébé qui dit ''Pas doudou, pas dodo !''.

-Oh. et...Parker l'a déjà perdu ?

-Oui. Je m'en souviendrai toute ma vie.

Flash Back

Nous étions aller pique niquer pendant le weekend de Pâques avec Pop's, ma grand mère, Parker qui avait deux ans et une amie de la famille avec sa fille du même âge que Parker. Tout se passait bien jusqu'à ce qu'on range les affaires.

-Allez on range les enfants. Il est à qui ce portable ?

-À moi !

-A Pop's ! Tu l'oublie tout le temps fais gaffe.

Je regardai pour voir si on avait pas oublier quelque chose. J'avais retrouvé un ballon sous la voiture. Au moment où je montais dans la voiture Parker a dit

-Doudou ?

-Alors on a cherché partout. Mais vraiment partout. Quand je le trouvait pas 'ai commencer à paniquer. On a même commencer à l'appeler.

-Doudou ? Doudou ? Doudou...Il est ou déconnez pas...Quoi ? On a perdu Doudou ?

Et là Parker a poussé un cri a faire pâlir les victimes des films d'horreur. On a tellement bloqué sur Doudou, qu'on a oublié Mémé.

Fin du Flash Back

-Tu as oublié ta grand mère ?

Brennan avait les larmes aux yeux tant elle riait. Booth sourit alors mais secoua la tête.

-Non, on a juste démarré la voiture ! elle nous a fait la tête tout le trajet.

Je la comprends un peu.

Ils se regardèrent un moment et Bones rompit le silence.

-Peut être qu'on pourrait rentrer à la maison vous croyez pas ?

-Oui tu as raison.

Ils se préparèrent et au bout de quelques minutes, ils repartirent, Brennan portant Nikki dans ses bras alors que Parker sautait et dansait tout en marchant. Ils rirent, et rentrèrent chez eux, comme la famille qu'ils étaient maintenant.

**Peut être que c'est pas logique que la mère de Booth revienne, mais j'en ai besoin pour la suite...; )**

**Continuez comme ça, continuez à mettre des commentaires, ça me réchauffe le coeur...Et puis...J'ai été séparée de ma meilleure amie...Alors soyez sympa *_***


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci infinimenent, je ne sais pas comment vous remercier c'est vraiment trop génial de voir comme vous iamez cette fiction.**

**Merci à tous ceux et celles qui me lisent et me commentent.**

**Merci à fandebones pour ton commentaire trop trop mignon**

**Merci à BONES-NCIS pour ton com's trop gentil et tellement exagéré..moi Van Gogh ? très drôle. **

**Merci à Castle38 pour ton commentaire court mais si gentil.**

**Merci à LowBB pour son com's que j'ai adoré !**

**Merci à Avrildemai qui m'a commenté, et que je retrouve dans toutes mes fictions.**

**Merci à Bonesandhouse, une nouvelle que j'accueille avec Plaisir.**

**Merci à angelerose qui a laissé un com's adorable.**

**Merci à sonia, qui me fait paraitre plus mature que je ne le suis. merci aussi car grâce à toi, un Avec des si version Castle va voir le jour en collaboration avec Sarah.**

**Merci à T'Pau pour son commentaire qui m'a fait chaud au coeur.**

**Merci à plume-d-imagination, qui me rassure quand au fait de l'humour que j'ai choisit celui de Pido, mais aussi du mien car la réplique de Jared, est de moi.**

**Merci à Sarah d'Émeraude, ma jumelle, qui me rends importante et qui me soutient dans tout ce que je fais.**

**Merci encore et bonne lecture.**

Cela faisait une semaine que Nikki était née. À la sortie de l'hôpital, Booth et Bones était de suite allés voir la maison, l'avaient adoré tous les deux. Finalement, la propriétaire leur dit que la maison leur revenait, personne n'étant venus en raison du prix. Une semaine après ça Booth avait tout déménagé, tout préparé, pour l'arrivée de ses enfants et de la femmes qu'il aimait, et maintenant, c'était le moment magique ou sa fille chérie allait entrer dans sa nouvelle maison.

Parker, en voyant la maison poussa un petit cri de surprise, et commença à courir dans l'allée de pierres, découvrant le début de sa nouvelle demeure.

-C'est trop beau !

Booth sourit, heureux que son fils aime, et prit Nikki dans ses bras. Il la regarda, attendri, et fit quelques pas jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, sur le perron. Arrivé là bas, il prit la main de sa dulcinée dans la sienne, et ensemble, ils ouvrirent en grand la porte. Booth profita de cet instant en souriant, regardant sa fille et son fils, se sentant comme le plus heureux des hommes. Brennan s'en aperçut et lui demanda, la voix taquine

-Pourquoi tu as l'air si heureux ?

-Je sais pas...Je...j'ai l'impression d'avoir gagner un tournoi et de ramener la coupe à la maison.

Brennan rit et embrassa le front de sa fille.

-Si elle comprenait ce que tu disais, je crois qu'elle n'aimerait pas ça.

-Roh c'est bon ! C'est une bonne chose d'être une coupe !

Pour manifester son mécontentement, la petite commença à grogner pour finalement pleurer. Booth rit et donna la petite à sa mère.

-Papa ! c'est laquelle ma chambre.

-Je vais avec lui. Tu montes pour que je vous montre sa chambre ?

-Oui grand excité vas y. je la calme et je monte.

Il sourit et courut rejoindre son fils au deuxième étage. Booth lui montra du doigt la première chambre et lui expliqua.

-Tu vois, tu sera juste en face de notre chambre.

-Et Nikki ?

-Elle sera juste à côté de nous. Allez tu entres ?

Parker s'avança vers la porte. Il attendit quelques secondes avant d'abaisser la poignée et d'entrer. Son regard d'enfant s'illumina quand il vit sa chambre. Il y avait des posters des équipes de sport préféré de Parker, aussi bien au baseball qu'au hockey. Son petit bureau était parfait pour sa taille et son lit était remplis de motifs de dessin animés. Une bibliothèque bleue trônait à côté du bureau, offrant des dizaines de livres de sciences, de sport, et de BD amusantes.

-Alors ?

-Elle est trop génial ! Merci Papa !

Parker se jeta dans les bras de son père et le serra très fort. Booth sourit en fermant les yeux, heureux que son fils soit ravi. Il sentit les lèvres de sa compagne sur sa joue et se tourna vers elle.

-Elle est magnifique. Bravo.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, oubliant presque qu'ils avaient dans les bras leurs deux enfants. Nikki s'agita et Parker lui donna raison.

-T'as raison Nikki, c'est dégoutant !

Les deux adultes rirent et se séparèrent avant de se tourner vers leur fille.

-Si on allait voir sa chambre ?

Booth hocha la tête et courut vers la chambre sur le côté gauche et sourit en mettant la main sur la poignée. Finalement il prit Nikki dans ses bras et dit à sa Bones.

-Ferme les yeux.

-Booth !

-Allez ! Joue le jeu s'il te plait !

Elle souffla puis finalement obtempéra. Il ouvrit la porte et lui prit la main et la fit avancer. Quand elle fut au milieu de la pièce, il lui murmura à l'oreille.

-Ouvre les yeux Tempérance.

Elle fit ce qu'il demandait et ouvrit les yeux. Son regard vert s'éclaira et elle fit un tour sur elle même pour voir toute la salle. Tous les murs avaient été décoré de toutes sortes d'animaux, magnifiquement disposés partout.

-Ça te plait ?

-Bien sur que ça me plait ! Mais comment as tu pus faire ça en même pas une semaine ?

-Wendell et Hodgins m'ont aidé. As tu noté qu'il y avait une logique ?

Bones hocha la tête. Sur un coin ou il y avait déjà des jouets, des animaux de la forêt étaient figées mais souriant, avec une biche aux yeux doux, un lapin et des agneaux. Le coin de la table a langer étaient bleu et montrait une dizaine de poissons de dauphins et de créatures marines. Et le coin que Bones préférait, c'était le coin avec le petit lit blanc. Sur le mur assorti, il y a avait des oiseaux de toutes les couleurs qui s'envolaient, des oiseaux marins ainsi que des oiseaux exotiques, qui s'envolaient vers le pays des rêves.

-C'est magnifique Booth...

-Et tu n'as pas tout vu...

Il alla vers l'intérieur, éteignit la lumière et alla vers la fenêtre pour fermer les rideaux. Au plafond, l'anthropologue et sa fille purent voir des dizaines d'étoiles et constellations briller au dessus de leurs têtes.

-Oh dieu Booth ! C'est merveilleux.

-Et j'ai suivit le plan des étoiles ! C'est exactement ce qu'on voit au dessus de Washington.

Elle lui sourit, il avait fait de l'excellent travail. Elle ouvrit les rideaux pour faire entrer la lumière et l'embrasser. Le baiser devint un peu plus ardent et elle lui dit contre ses lèvres.

-Me feras tu voir des étoiles ce soir ?

Il ronronna et l'embrassa à nouveau.

-Quand tu veux.

Elle sourit et prit sa fille dans ses bras, il était l'heure du repas pour tout le monde.

Le diner se déroula dans la bonne humeur générale, alors que Bones donnait le sein à sa fille et que Parker posait des questions sur le ''lait des tétés des filles''. Il était neuf heures quand Parker partit se coucher en même temps que sa petite sœur. Quand ils furent surs que les enfants dormaient profondément, Booth attrapa sa compagne par la taille et la fit reculer jusqu'à leur chambre. Entre deux baisers fiévreux, Booth lui dit d'une voix mutine.

-Les murs sont insonorisé. On a des babyphone, donc on les entends mais pas eux...

-Quoi tu te sens capable de me faire crier ?

-Tu le sais aussi bien que moi...

Il replongea sur ses lèvres enflées et la déshabilla, laissant leurs corps se retrouver, se reconnaître et s'aimer.

/ /

Au beau milieu de la nuit, enveloppés dans les draps et dans les bras de l'autre, les deux amants dormaient à poids fermés. Mais d'un coup, un cri aigu brisa le silence de la nuit. Booth sursauta violemment.

-Gn'est ce c'est ?

Il regarda partout autour de lui, cherchant dans son esprit embrumé les raisons d'un tel vacarme. La voix de la femme qu'il aimait, endormie et grognon, répondit à sa question.

-C'est la petite...

-La petite ? Mais qu'est ce qu'elle a, elle prends feu ou quoi ?

-Non...elle a faim..

-Mais il est deux heures de la nuit ! Elle se croit au Macdo ou quoi ?

-Elle doit manger toutes les quatre heures.

-Toutes les quatre...? Ah oui mais si on rentre dans son jeu aussi...

Il se mit la tête dans l'oreiller mais Bones le poussa pour se lever.

-J'y vais.

Pris de remords il la retint par le bras et grogna.

-Laisse j'y vais moi. T'as bien du lait en stock non ?

-Oui.. dans le frigo...Il faut la changer avant de lui donner le biberon.

-Oui je sais parce que comme ça, elle se rendort vite après le bibi je sais.

Elle l'embrassa et le laissa partir dans la chambre voisine. Les yeux à demi fermés, il s'avança jusqu'au lit de sa petite protégée.

-Alors ma fille...on embête les parents ?

Il la souleva, sur le point de se rendormir. Il la mit sur la table à langer et essaya de lui enlever la couche. Sa tête se baissa et remonter à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux. Mais quand il chercha la couche, il ne trouva rien. Il ouvrit alors les yeux et souffla de mécontentement.

-C'est normal qu'elle n'ait pas de couche je change...une poupée.

Il grogna et revint vers le lit ou sa fille le regardait avec de grands yeux bleus quelle avait prit de sa mère. Il la souleva et l'amena sur la table à langer. Il souffla un bon coup et se motiva.

-Allez...C'est qu'un pissou, allez...

Il était trop fatigué pour faire face à un cagou comme disait les parents. Un cagou, une merde, un caca une chiotte...Peu importe son nom ça pue autant.

Il fit des roulements de tambour dans sa tête et ouvrit la couche. Surprise !

Il jura entre ses dents et retint sa respiration pour changer la couche. Quand le supplice fut terminé, il remis son pyjama à sa chérie et descendit au rez de chaussé pour lui donner son biberon.

Au fur et a mesure que le lait disparaissait du biberon, les yeux commencèrent à se fermer et bientôt, elle sortit dans le creux de l'épaule rassurante de son Papa. Ce dernier sourit et se leva doucement pour la ramener à son lit. Il la regarda quelques instants avant de rejoindre sa femme dans leur chambre. Quand il vit qu'elle s'était rendormie, il se glissa à ses côtés, profitant de la douceur de sa peau nue et l'embrassa dans le creux de son cou. Il lui murmura qu'il l'aimait. Entre deux bâillements, il pensa qu'il était le plus heureux des hommes. Et que rien ne manquait à son bonheur, si ce n'est peut être, une bague à l'annulaire de son âme sœur.

Sur ses belles pensées, il ferma les yeux et se rendormit.

/ /

Quand il ouvrit les yeux le lendemain, il ne trouva pas sa Bones à ses côtés. Il grogna et se leva en s'étirant. Son réveil indiquait 6h45. Il passa dans la douche en vitesse et quand il descendit, Parker Bones et Nikki était à table. Il sourit en voyant sa famille. En s'approchant il surprit une conversation entre son garçon et sa compagne.

-Les étoiles filantes ne sont qu'un amas de gravât et de poussière, qui rassemblées entre elles formant une boule dite de feu. Elles ne peuvent donc pas réaliser les vœux.

-Bones...

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et l'interrogea de ses yeux turquoise. Il s'approcha d'elle et se tourna vers Parker.

-Ne l'écoute pas Parker. Les étoiles filantes réalisent certains vœux.

Elle voulut le contredire mais il captura ses lèvres entre les siennes.

-Si.

-Tu as une preuve ? Tu as déjà fait un vœu qui s'est réalisé ?

Il sourit et hocha la tête alors elle comprit et sourit à son tour.

-Tu avais souhaité tout ça c'est ça ?

-Dans les moindres détails.

Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois et caressa le petit crane de sa fille. Elle le regarda attendrie et Booth demanda à Parker de se préparer pour l'école.

-Mais Papa on est mercredi !

-Mince...Oh et moi qui part au FBI dans une heure pour régler mes congés de paternité...

-Je peux le garder.

-Tu vas t'en sortir ?

-Bien sur. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Booth lui sourit et l'embrassa tendrement laissant les sensations de son amour pour elle prendre possession de son corps. Elle mit sa main sur sa joue et l'éloigna doucement de son visage. Elle se tourna vers Parker et lui demanda.

-Et si tu allais prendre un bain ? Comme ça on irait dans le parc avant qu'il y ait beaucoup de monde.

-Ouais !

Le petit garçon sauta de sa chaise et courut vers la salle de bains. Elle déposa sa fille dans son berceau et alla nettoyer le bol de céréales. Booth la regarda un instant et s'avança vers elle par derrière. Il entoura sa taille de ses gros bras et embrassa son cou tendrement.

-Dis moi, comment j'ai fait pour pouvoir te mériter ?

Elle sourit et amena sa tête pour l'embrasser tendrement sur les lèvres. Le baiser prit en ardeur, et Booth sentit les pensées qui l'avaient habitées cette nuit revenir en force. Entre deux baisers il murmura.

-Épouse moi...

Elle se figea, gardant ses lèvres sur les siennes, choquée. Il se traita d'imbécile et rompit le contact pour se plonger dans ses yeux bleus. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Parker se fit entendre.

-Il est où mon sous marin.?

Nikki fit montrer sa présence en poussant des couinements. Si bien que les parents se séparèrent. Arrivé en haut de l'escalier, il appela sa compagne.

-Bones ?

-Oui ?

-Faudra que tu m'expliques comment les bébés ne peuvent boire que du lait, et puer autant quand ils chient.

Elle rit et le réprimanda. Booth sourit, content que l'ambiance sois redevenue normal et partit dans la chambre. Bones resta un moment, sa fille aux bras avant de monter à son tour pour la changer. La proposition de Booth la laissa sans voix.

Que pouvait elle répondre à ça ? Tout simplement oui pensa t elle en regardant sa fille lui serrer le doigt.

/ /

Le soir, Booth ferma la porte de la chambre de sa fille alors que Bones en faisait autant avec celle de Parker. La journée avait été éreintante pour tous les deux. Demain, Parker allait aller à l'école et Booth ne le reverra que dans deux semaines. Ils regardèrent un moment avant que Bones ne lui prenne la main en passant devant la lui pour l'emmener en bas.

Arrivé dans le grand salon, elle le fit s'asseoir sur le canapé. Elle le regarda et monta sur lui, les jambes de chaque côtés de son corps. Elle l'embrassa tendrement, plusieurs baisers envoutants, décollant leurs lèvres pour mieux les retrouver. Finalement elle le regarda dans les yeux.

-Oui je le veux.

Booth resta de marbre pendant quelques secondes, complétement sous le choc. Ses yeux chocolats se chargèrent de lumière et un sourire envahit son visage. Il se jeta sur ses lèvres et l'empêcha ainsi de respirer pendant quelques secondes, où ils échangèrent un baiser emplie de passion et d'amour. Ils se séparèrent le souffle court et Booth remit une mèche de cheveux, derrière l'oreille de sa moitié, qui avait bougé pendant la bataille.

-Oh Dieu Bones...ce... c'est vrai ?

-Oui...J'ai réfléchit et...Le mariage n'est pas qu'une institution archaïque pour unir deux citoyens pour que le gouvernement est une meilleure possession sur eux... C'est aussi...Une promesse, une preuve d'amour. et.. Je peux au moins faire ça, pour tout ce que m'a appris et donné.

Booth ne put retenir un rire de bonheur sortir de sa bouche et il serra sa fiancée dans ses bras, gorgé d'amour.

-Tu n'imagineras jamais, au grand jamais, à quel point je suis fou de toi...

Elle sourit et l'embrassa tendrement. Il aborda un sourire contre ses lèvres et lui caressa la nuque. Malgré son envie de continuer, il rompit le baiser, gardant leurs visages proches.

-Je veux te faire ma demande.

-Tu l'as déjà faite.

-Non...une vraie. Pas dans la cuisine, le matin alors que les enfants étaient là...Je veux que ce soit parfait, pour la femme parfaite que tu es.

Elle l'embrassa tendrement avant de s'enlever de sur lui. Elle se mit à ses côtés et s'appuya sur son épaule protectrice. Sa tête se fit plus lourde.

-Tu es épuisée Bones, allez je vais te monter à l'étage.

-C'pas grave.

Booth la regarda et regarda la télé.

-Tu veux un DVD ?

-Mmmh...

Il prit la télécommande et alluma le poste mais il vit qu'il n'y avait aucun DVD dans le lecteur. Il souffla.

-Oh Bones...y'a pas de DVD et j'ai la flemme de me lever.

-C'pas grave.

Mais faudra qu'on le regarde le DVD qu'on a loué. On l'a loué en mai.

-C'pas grave.

Il rit et l'embrassa sur les cheveux. Elle murmura d'une voix endormie.

-Je suis si fatiguée... Je me sens comme une merde. Mais je suis trop bien en merde.

Booth rit en se disant comme elle était magnifique. Il la fit s'allonger sur le canapé, se calant derrière elle entre le dossier et son dos gracieux. Il regarda l'heure sur l'horloge murale. 21H04.

-Il est loin le temps ou l'on ne dormait pas de la nuit...

Elle ne répondit pas, déjà partie aux pays réparateur des rêves. Il l'embrassa, en se disant qu'on dirait deux drogués amorphes et laissa son esprit partir à l'aventure de la nuit.

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut ! le prochain chapitre portera sur le Baby blues vous êtes prévenus. alors laissez des co'ms, il arrivera plus vite ! gros bisous !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh vous tous je vous aime ! si vous saviez combien je suis contente de lire autant de reviews ç chaque chapitre ! Merci infiniment !**

**Merci à Soniia-Lexiie-Tempérance13, ça fait toujours plaisir !**

**Merci à fandebones qui me suit dans toutes mes fictions ! et oui guimauve guimauve quand tu nous tiens !**

**Merci à lil01 dont le commentaire m'a fait très plaisir.**

**Merci à angelarose qui j'espère, aura un fou rire comme elle le pense ^^**

**Merci à sonia qui ne se rend pas compte que je peux être un gamin PIRE qu'un certain écrivain amoureux de sa muse.**

**Merci à nath qui nous rejoind et que je remercie de tout cœur !**

**Merci à Manoon, malgré le bug ton com's est trop gentil !**

**Merci à Bonesandhouse, qui en peu de mot m'a fait sourire.**

**Merci à plume-d-imagination, je suis ravie que tu ai rit à ce chapitre, c'est le but ultime de mon histoire faire rire !**

**Merci à ma ''cousine'' Sarah d'Émeraude ; ) , que je ne remercierais jamais assez pour tout ce qu'elle fait pour moi !**

**et Merci à Low-BB, qui m'a bien fait rire ! ravie de savoir que j'ai une dépendante à ma fiction ^^**

**et pour finir Merci à vous tous qui me lisez et m'encouragez !**

**J'ai changé le chapitre après le com's de Sarah ! j'espère qu'il sera mieux encore  
><strong>

Cela faisait une semaine que Booth avait fait sa demande en mariage à la femme qu'il aimait. Il se dit qu'il ne pouvait pas être plus heureux que maintenant. Bien que ses deux semaines de congés paternités aient prit fin, il rentrait tôt pour pouvoir passer du temps avec sa famille. La vie était parfaite, sa fille et son fils étaient parfaits, sa femme parfaite tout était parfait pour lui. Et il ne voulait rien changer. Le sourire aux lèvres, il inséra sa clé dans la serrure et entra dans la maison.

-Salut Bones !

N'ayant pas de réponse, il alla jusqu'à la cuisine ou il trouva sa femme un balai à la main en train de frotter vigoureusement le carrelage de leur cuisine.

-Et plus je frotte, plus c'est sale, moi j'en ais marre de ce carrelage !

Booth sourit tendrement, mais cela lui attira un regard noir de sa fiancée. Il l'embrassa doucement pour lui dire bonsoir et sourit.

-Ça va ma Bones ?

-Non ça va pas ! C'est le bordel ici !

Booth fronça les sourcils et regarda autour de lui. Il ne voyait pourtant pas une trace de bordel quelconque. Il regarda sa fille dans son berceau et l'interrogea du regard. Qu'est ce qu'il arrivait à la femme qu'il aimait ?

-J'en ai marre de tout ranger !

Il la regarda s'agiter dans tous les sens et avança vers elle pour la contredire

-Tu exagères Bones...

-A oui mais toi tu t'en fous coule douce coule douce ! Mais moi j'en ai marre entre la petite je dois me lever la nuit et le ménage et encore les couches et...

Booth était perdu. En une demi phrase, elle était passé de la colère à la crise de larmes. Elle pleurait à grosses larmes, secouée par des sanglots.

-Moi j'en peux plus j'en peux plus tu le vois que j'en peux plus hein !

Booth hésita à répondre. Elle était fatiguée ces derniers temps mais pas de quoi s'inquiéter...Elle s'assit sur e canapé et essuya du revers de la main les larmes taries sur ses joues.

-J'en ai marre...Mon bureau il est trop petit...Le linge il sèche pas...

Son futur mari eut un pincement au cœur. Il n'aimait pas, mais alors pas du tout voir sa Bones pleurait..Il s'assit à ses côtés et il caressa doucement le dos.

-Je suis à bout à bout à bout !

-Mais dis moi tu nous ferais pas une dépression non ?

Elle pleura mais en entendant cette phrase elle releva ses yeux bleus vers lui et il déglutit.

-Quoi !

Elle se redressa et Booth jura à voix basse. Il aurait mieux fait de se taire. Elle se leva et se posta devant lui.

-Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec la dépression ! Tu veux savoir le problème ? Le problème c'est que j'en ai marre de me lever la nuit pour lui donner le sein ! J'en ai marre de manger des croques monsieur tous les soirs parce que j'ai pas le temps de cuisiner !

Booth ne pensait pas que c'était à ce point ! mais si elle était fatiguée pourquoi ne l'avait il pas vu avant ?

-J'ai même plus le temps de prendre soin de moi ! Je peux même plus faire du sport tu vois pas qu'on dirait une otarie hein ?

-Ah non Bones je peux pas te laisser dire ça tu es magnifique !

-Menteur ! Je ne suis plus une femme. Je suis une mère ! La femme a disparut !

-Bones tu es et tu seras toujours la plus sexy des femmes sur cette Terre !

Elle explosa encore en sanglots et se rassit sur le canapé.

-Je vais pas tenir ! Je te le dis...mais je suis pas comme ça d'habitude...moi j'aime la vie normalement...

-Bones...

-Et je suis tout le temps énervée, je supportes plus rien...Je supportes plus personne. Toi..ta mère...

Oh non pensa t il. Pas le sujet mère par pitié...

-Ta mère...JE L'EMMERDE TA MERE !

Booth savait ce que ressentait Bones, sa mère, qui avait disparut depuis des années revenait et se forçait une place dans leur relation et dans l'éducation de la petite

-Elle m'appelle dix fois par jour ! Ah s'investir elle le fait hein !

Elle se leva et mima une conversation téléphonique.

-Et pourquoi tu fais comme si et pourquoi tu fais comme ça...Et puis t'es toujours fatiguée...J'ai l'impression que tu te noies dans un verre d'eau !

Elle toisa Booth du regarda avant de s'écrier.

-Mais c'est elle que je vais noyer ! Tellement qu'elle me harcèle je fais des rêves d'elle !

Booth fut déçut de savoir que les rêves de sa douce étaient réservés à sa mère, mais il passa outre. C'était pas le bon moment. Certainement pas.

-Elle est sur un grand vélo blanc, avec une belle robe blanche un beau chapeau blanc...Et hop je la voie et elle prends feu ! Et moi je ris et je bois du champagne !

Booth ne sut quoi dire alors il se leva pour la prendre dans ses bras, mais elle le repoussa pour continuer

-Des envies de meurtres de ta mère ! J'ai envie de l'étouffer dans du Nesquik ! Sans le lait avec la poudre dans le nez !

Quand elle se tut pour reprendre son souffle, Booth pensa qu'il avait finit en tout cas pour l'instant. Mais elle recommença de plus belle au désespoir de son compagnon qui n'arrivait pas à en placer une.

-Mais ça c'est que le début ! Parce que je vais te dire ce qui va se passer ! La petite elle va grandir, elle va faire ses dents et va pas dormir de la nuit à cause de ça et c'est qui qui va s'en occuper ? C'est Bones !

Booth décida de revenir plus tard sur le fait qu'elle utilisait on surnom pour se définir et fut impressionné par la vitesse à laquelle elle débitait ses paroles.

-Après Nikki va marcher, elle va se fracasser la tête contre les meubles, elle va lécher les prises ! Et c'est qui qui va l'amener aux urgences ? C'est Bones voilà ! Et après, après y a l'école ! Elle va s'attraper la gastro à l'école ! Elle va vomir toute la journée et la nuit et c'est qui qui va s'en occuper encore une fois ? Bones !

Booth leva presque le doigt pour demander la parole mais elle enchaina, le pointant d'un doigt accusateur.

-Ah oui mais toi tu t'en fous toi tout va bien ! Tu t'inquiète pas ! Tiens le vaccin contre la Grippe H1N1. Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Ahah ! On la fait mourir du vaccin ou de la grippe ? Mais toi tu t'en fous voilà ! Et après au primaire elle va courir, sauter, jouer elle va se casser les bras les jambes il va falloir lui mettre les broches c'estpasbeaulesbrochesc'estpasbeau ! Tu te démerdes trouve du plâtre parce que je mets pas les broches à ma fille !

Et c'est repartit pour la crise pleurs...Booth n'aimait pas voir sa Bones comme ça surtout si elle ne le laissait pas l'aider

-Et après y a le collège elle va monter sur le scooter et allez encore des broches... et puis elle va se mettre à fumer ! Et puis si ça se trouve elle se droguera parce qu'ils se droguent tous maintenant ! Et elle fumera et se piquera et refumera et repiquera ! ET SI ÇA SE TROUVE écoute moi bien ! Écoute moi ! Elle va nous ramener un dealer à la maison et c'est qui qui va frotter derrière c'est Bones voilà !

Elle s'écrasa sur le divan les yeux rougis et le nez coulant, des sanglots la traversant. Elle dit alors d'une voix tremblante mais ferme.

-Alors ne me parle pas. De. Dépression !

Elle ferma enfin la bouche et Booth put enfin la prendre dans ses continua de pleurer dans le creux de son épaule, il l'embrassa tendrement, lui murmurant des je t'aime qu'il espérait apaisants. Il l'embrassa sur la tempe et lui murmura gentiment.

-Bones chérie faut que tu te change les idées.

-J'ai plus d'idées...

Il sourit et l'embrassa.

-Va prendre un coup avec Angela.

-Et la petite alors ?

-Et moi je sert à quoi ?

-Toi ? Ahah !

Booth fut profondément vexé et le fit savoir par une bouille boudeuse.

-Arrête la dernière fois tu as voulut lui donner du Coca !

-Euh euh ! Du Coca Light. Et puis c'était parce qu'elle regardait la bouteille !

-Les bébés de cet âge ne comprennent pas encore ce qui se passe autour d'eux Seeley !

-Bon Bones écoute ! Prépare toi mets toi une belle tenue, j'appelle Angela et vous allez au ciné ou au restau et je garde Nikki ce soir tu as besoin de repos, je n'aime pas te voir comme ça, alors je veux que tu profite que tu t'amuse et que tu reviennent en plein forme d'accord ?

Il la poussa gentiment vers les escaliers et prit le portable pour appeler à la rescousse la meilleure amie de Bones.

Un quart d'heure après Bones ferma la porte après avoir embrasser son homme. Le silence se fit un moment pendant lequel Booth regardait sa fille tendrement.

- Hein ma fille ? Comme si on pouvait pas se débrouiller tous seuls !On va passer la soirée ensemble ta maman a besoin de repos.

Il sourit mais sa fille commença à pleurer. Booth se précipita sur elle et quand il l'eut prise dans ses gros bras, une odeur nauséabonde se dégagea de ce petit être. Il soupira et partit vers le tiroir où les couches étaient rangées. Habituellement. Il se souvint alors du grand ménage de sa Bones et comprit que les couches avaient été changées de place.

-Bones les couches sont où ?

Seul le bruit d'une voiture quittant l'allée lui répondit, il resta planté au milieu du salon, sa fille aux bras.

-Bones ?

/ /

Quelques heures plus tard, Booth était devant la rediffusion d'un match de hockey quand sa compagne rentra à la maison. Il se tourna vers elle et lui sourit en voyant son sourire édenté. Il lui fit signe de venir sur lui. Elle s'installa sur ses genoux entourant son cou de ses bras fins et l'embrassa tendrement.

-T'as passé une bonne soirée ma douce ?

-Très agréable. Mais je suis désolée de m'être emportée comme ça.

-Tu n'as a t'excuser Bones.

-Mais j'étais vraiment surmenée...Je m'occupes tout le temps de Nikki et même si je l'aime plus que tout, j'ai besoin de me retrouve run peu seule pour évacuer.

Il sourit et l'embrassa, suçotant sa lèvre après quelques secondes la faisant frémir.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Bones. je vais tout faire pour que tu soit en pleine forme. j'aime pas te voir pleurer !

Elle sourit et plaça son front contre le sien, fermant les yeux pendant ce moment de plénitude.

-Si on allait dormir ?

-Tes désirs sont des ordres.

Ils se levèrent en s'embrassant, et main dans la main, ils rejoignirent leur chambre.

/ /

Bones ouvrit les yeux au beau milieu de la nuit. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au réveil. 2h. Elle souffla. Sa fille allait bientôt se réveiller pour réclamer son lait, et Bones sut qu'elle ne devait pas s'endormir. Elle soupira. Même quand elle ne pleure pas, ça la réveille ! Elle tourna la tête vers son homme. Il avait la tête dans l'oreiller, un léger ronflement s'échappait de sa bouche entrouverte, et le drap ne cachait en rien sa structure athlétique et musclée, car il s'était échoué vers ses reins. Bones s'assit et attendit que sa fille se manifeste. Cinq minutes passèrent. Puis quinze. Au moment même où l'écran afficha 2h30, Bones se retourna violemment et secoua l'épaule de son partenaire.

-Booth...Booth !

Il grogna et se retourna, dans le but de finir sa nuit convenablement.

-Booth ! Tu dors ça va pas !

-Quoi...

-T'as entendu ?

-J'ai entendu quoi ?

-La petite.

-Et ben ?

-Elle a pas pleurer.

Il souffla et se frappa la tête contre l'oreiller avant de se retourner vers la mère de son enfant.

-Et toi ça te réveille pas !

-Mais non... Si ça trouve elle fait ses nuits !

-Autant elle respire plus !

-Tu l'entends pas pleurer et tu pense qu'elle ne respire plus ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais voir.

Booth secoua la tête et se redressa pour se lever.

Non Bones laisse j'y vais repose toi.

Non non j'y vais moi !

Bones se leva vivement et se dirigea vers la chambre de sa fille adorée. Elle s'avança doucement dans la pénombre pour ne pas heurter un meuble et ainsi réveiller le petit ange. Arrivé au petit lit, elle se pencha au dessus et sourit. Elle respirait. Elle dormait profondément, et un souffle régulier s'échapper de sa petite bouche. Elle lui rappela Booth quelque minutes plus tôt. Elle caressa doucement son petit crane et ses doux cheveux noirs. C'était bien la fille de son père pensa t elle. Quand elle se redressa, elle vit l'homme de ses pensées accoudé dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il murmura dans un murmure.

-Rassurée ?

Elle hocha la tête en souriant et il lui fit signe de venir le rejoindre pour se recoucher. Elle regarda sa fille une dernière fois et avança vers lui. Mais elle se heurta un jouet trainant par terre et quand Booth voulut la rattraper, il heurta lui aussi un jouet, mais plus bruyant.

**-A tut tut pouet pouet la voilà, la Totomobile ! A tut tut pouet pouet la voilà, qu'est ce qu'elle fait donc là !**

La petite se mit à hurler, mécontente d'avoir était tirée de son doux sommeil. Bones sentit les larmes monter dans ses yeux et elle se précipita vers sa fille pour la consoler. Booth souffla en voyant des larmes couler sur les joues de sa femme.

-Oh Nikki je suis désolée pardon...Pardon je suis désolée...je voulais pas...

Booth s'approcha et attrapa sa fille.

-Bones va te coucher.

-Mais...

-Va te coucher, tes larmes stressent ta fille. ce n'est pas ta faute tu m'entends ?

Elle embrassa le front de sa fille et courut hors de la chambre. Booth berça sa progéniture pendant quelques minutes, et quand elle se rendormit, il la reposa sur le dos en l'embrassant une dernière fois. Quand il arriva dans la chambre conjugale, il trouva sa Bones assise au bord du lit, dos à lui le dos courbé. Il fit le tour du lit et s'agenouilla devant elle. Relevant son visage mouillé de larmes entre ses doigts, il rencontra son regard turquoise qu'il aimait tant.

-Je suis la pire mère du monde...et la pire compagne aussi... je suis nulle, pourquoi je fais tout de travers Booth ? Pourquoi tu m'as choisit moi ?

-Parce que je t'aime ma Bones. tu es la plus belle la plus intelligente la plus merveilleuse femme sur Terre ! tu es aussi la meilleure du monde, je ne veux pas que tu en doutes ne serais ce qu'une seule seconde. et si pour t'éviter de pleurer, je dois prendre de sheures au moins au travail ou passer plus de temps avec toi je le ferais parce que je ton bonheur avant tout.

Elle le regarda, surprise, et complétement déboussolée. Elle l'avait réveillé et réveillé leur fille et il lui disait qu'il l'aimait ?

Booth sourit. Cette fois, il prit son visage entre ses mains et la regarda. Le chocolat de ses pupilles reflétaient tout l'amour du monde.

-Tu le sais que je t'aime au moins ?

Booth, sentant son interrogation, se jeta avidement sur ses lèvres si passionnément qu'il se retrouva sur elle, en travers du lit. Elle sourit contre ses lèvres et se laissa emporter par le baiser. Les mains repartirent à la conquête du corps de l'autre, malgré l'heure tardive et la fatigue du lendemain.

Booth aimait Brennan. Et peu importe ses crises et ses maladresses, elle serait toujours parfaite pour lui. Il ne voulait en rien la changer. Parce qu'elle était sa Bones.

**Voilà ! j'espère de tout mon cœur que vous avez aimé et je vous en prie laissez des com's ! Pitié ; ) je vous aime tous ! ( surtout toi )**


	8. Chapter 8

**Je sais que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus posté, mais je me rattraperai...Promis ^^ sur ce je vais vous laissez découvrir les babysitters ^^ Enjoy.**

**Merci à fandebones, Bonesandhouse, Sarah d'Émeraude, Arroganz, nath, Skelette, angelerose, Manoooon, lil01, plume-d-imagination, Soniia-Lexiie-Tempérance13, BONES-NCIS et Low-BB**

**I love you !**

Cela faisait 6 mois que Brennan avait reprit le travail. Il s'en était passé des chose pendant ces six mois. Déjà, le mariage avait eut lieu. Une belle cérémonie, grande et simple à la fois. Booth était le plus heureux des hommes, il avait épousé la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout dans ce monde. Ensuite la petite avait eut son baptême. Oh, oui cette décision avait entrainé quelque disputes, mais cela était sans compté que les deux tourtereaux ne pouvaient passer beaucoup de temps fâchés. Ils n'y arrivaient tout simplement pas.

Bones ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien depuis de nombreuses années, et elle ne voulait pas que ce bonheur prenne fin un jour. Mais elle était épuisée par tant de bonheur. Entre les nuits folles qu'elle passait avec son mari et les soins qu'elle donnait à leur fille chérie, elle n'avait beaucoup de temps pour se reposer. Bien sur, de temps en temps, elle prenait des weekend à elle, seule, ou avec Angela, et rentrait relaxée. Mais juste après, elle était en manque du corps de Booth et s'empressait de combler ce manque. Et tout recommençait. Mais, même si la définition de la folie était de recommencer encore et encore la même chose, elle aimait, être folle. Folle d'amour.

Seule dans la cuisine, elle pensa à sa petite fille qui dormait en haut. Elle avait beaucoup grandit en 6 mois et Booth avait toujours une caméra de sortie pour toutes ses premières fois.

Et voilà ça faisait 6 mois...

6 mois qu'elle confiait la prunelle de ses yeux, sa fille, à une parfaite inconnue, la nourrice d'Angela.

C'était sa meilleure amie qui en avait une l'idée, au moins pour la dépanner pendant un temps. Mais Bones et Booth voulait leur nounou personnelle, pour que la petite soit en sécurité pendant qu'ils seraient en mission ou coincés à leur travaux respectifs pour une enquête.

Et ce soir là, quand Booth rentra du boulot, il trouva Bones assise sur le canapé, un crayon dans une main, une feuille dans l'autre.

-Hey !

Elle redressa la tête et lui sourit. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser et s'assit à ses côtés.

-Bonne journée ?

-Oui...J'ai réussit à identifier les deux corps que j'avais en liste, donc je suis rentrée.

-Ça c'est ma Bones.

Elle lui frappa doucement l'épaule en riant et il l'entoura d'un bras, se demandant ce qu'était le papier et le crayon.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-J'essaye d'écrire l'annonce pour la nounou.

-Pourquoi ? Celle d'Angela n'est pas bien ?

-Si bien sur. Mais c'est Hodgins qui la paye. Et je ne supporte pas que ce soit les autres qui payent la vie de ma fille.

-Bon très bien je vais t'aider. Tu en es à où ?

Il se pencha pour lire la feuille. Elle était blanche. Immaculée.

-D'accord...Bon je vais t'aider. Déjà commence par ''Couple marié recherche...''

-Pourquoi tu veux toujours ajouter le fait qu'on soit mariés ? Couple recherche ça suffit non ?

-Oui bien sur...''Couple recherche nourrice sérieuse et de confiance...

-''pour garder nourrisson à temps pleins pendant la semaine''

-C'est bien ça...est ce qu'on parle de Parker aussi ? Il vient de plus en plus à la maison...

-Et jeune garçon à temps partiel.

-Super, note. Euh...''Horaires variables'' On ne sait jamais à quelle heure on finira le soir.

''Recommandations demandées'' et..''Honoraires à définir.''

-très bien donc vas y relis.

''Couple recherche nourrice sérieuse et de confiance pour garder nourrisson à temps pleins pendant la semaine et jeune garçon à temps partiel. Horaires variables, honoraires à définir et recommandations demandées...Bon il faut qu'on définisse le jour ou on passera les entretiens..

-Cette semaine ça va être dur, j'ai un boulot monstre à cause des nouveaux stagiaires

-Lundi prochain alors ?

-Super. Je posterais l'annonce demain, comme ça, cinq jours seront suffisant.

-Merci. Je m'en serais pas sortie sans toi.

-Ce fut un plaisir...

Il l'embrassa tendrement sur ses lèvres et les laissa là quelques secondes, profitant du contact. Quand il se retira, il lui sourit et son ventre grogna.

-Il reste quelque chose à manger ?

-Je t'ai gardé le plat de macaronis.

-Tu es parfaite..Tu viens manger avec moi ?

-Je suis désolée, mais j'ai mangé en même temps que Nikki. Je vais aller me prendre une douche et aller me coucher.

-Pas de problèmes. Je te rejoins vite.

-'T'aime.

Elle l'embrassa et monta les escaliers. Booth la regarda jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse à l'étage. Il fonça dans la cuisine, impatient de se retrouver dans les bras de son épouse.

/ /

Le samedi soir, Booth avait instauré une règle: Eux et seulement eux. Ils couchaient leur petite un peu avant l'heure, et ensuite, soit lui soit elle préparait un bon repas et ils partaient regarder un film avec de la glace ou des popcorns. Parfois même leur soirée se terminaient tard, sous la couette...

Quoi qu'il en soit, ce samedi là, ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de regarder un film à la télévision. Installés sur le canapé, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils zappaient, cherchant un bon programme.

-Il reste un quart d'heure avant le film sur la une.

-T'es sure de vouloir regarder Spiderman Bones ?

-Faut bien que j'apprenne ta culture Booth.

Il sourit et tomba sur un programme sur la 6. sur les nounous. Il sourit et laissa la chaine.

-En attendant.

Elle se cala dans le creux de son épaule et ils commencèrent à regarder le documentaire.

-''C'est la stupéfaction dans cette petite famille tranquille. Grâce à des caméras de surveillance dissimulées un peu partout dans la maison, les deux parents ont put se rendre compte que la nourrice battait leurs deux enfants, une petite fille de 7 mois et une petit garçon de tout juste 2ans.

Comme nous le voyons sur ces vidéos, elle les frappait violemment, les brûlait avec ses cigarettes, et ne les faisait pas manger, les enfermant parfois des heures dans leurs chambres sans eau, sans nourriture et sans être changés.''

Un silence se fit dans le grand salon, et le couple marié échangea un regard inquiet.

-Va acheter des caméras.

-Le magasin de Tomy doit être encore ouvert je fonce.

Il sauta hors du canapé et prit se clés pour partir. Mais avant de fermer la porte, il appela Tempérance.

-Bones ?

-Oui ?

-Combien on a eut de réponses pour l'annonce ?

-Dix.

Booth souffla et alla chercher sa voiture dans le garage. Lui qui ne voulait pas être un Papa inquiet et méfiant, il allait être servi !

/ /

Lundi, les premières personnes étaient réunies devant la porte de la demeure, pour la plupart parlant de tout et de rien, les autres ne pipaient mot, trop émerveillées par la beauté de la maison. Booth ouvrit pour laisser entrer la première. C'était une jolie fille, une petite vingtaine d'années, blonde et à forte poitrine.

-Bonjour mademoiselle. Nous allons vous poser quelques questions, pour voir si vous faites l'affaire.

-Quel est votre nom ?

-Laura.

Booth se tourna vers Bones et lui murmura.

-Note chérie. L'individu prétends se nommer Laura.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna vers la jeune femme.

-Quel âge avez vous ?

-21 ans.

-Vous travaillez depuis combien de temps ?

-Depuis mes 16 ans.

-Toujours avec les enfants ?

-Ah ! Non les enfants ça fait un an.

Booth et Bones échangèrent un regard.

-Ok...Est ce que vous fumez ?

-Oui, mais je peux faire des concessions, je peux aller fumer sur la terrasse.

-Nous vous rappellerons.

La jeune femme sourit et Booth lui fit signe de s'en aller. À peine eut elle fermé la porte que Booth se tourna vers sa femme.

-Hors de question.

-Tout à fait d'accord. Il est hors de question que ma fille ET mon mari meurt entre ses deux seins siliconés !

-Hey ! Mais j'ai pas maté !

-De quelle couleur était ses yeux ?

-Elle avait des yeux ?

-Alors écoute bien, je vois ton regard descendre en dessous de leur cous, tu ne me touche plus.

-Tu n'oserais pas !

-Tu veux parier ?

Elle se leva pour aller ouvrir à la deuxième personne. C'était une femme un peu plus âgée, peut être trente ans, au visage strict. Elle s'assit sur le canapé et jaugea du regard les deux partenaires.

-Comment vous appelez Madame ?

-Acquaviva.

-Vous...Vous avez déjà gardé des enfants ?

-J'ai eut des postes dans dix familles. À chaque fois, les mômes sont matés c'est moi qui vous le dit.

-Au revoir.

-Pardon ?

-Vous avez bien entendu.

La femme se leva et partit en courant vers la sortie. Un jeune homme entra timidement.

-Bonjour Monsieur, Madame.

-Bonjour. Quel est votre nom ?

-David. J'ai 32 ans.

-Vous avez un casier ?

-Booth !

-Non je comprends Madame ne vous en faites pas. J'ai un casier parce que j'ai refusé de payer une amende.

-Vous fumez ?

-Non. Et je ne bois pas.

-Avez vous de l'expérience avec les enfants ?

-J'ai 5 petits frères et sœurs et une dizaine de petits cousins et cousines.

-Une petite amie ?

-Oui, nous sommes ensembles depuis 1 an.

-Bon...Et bien nous vous rappellerons.

-Au plaisir.

Il serra la main de Booth et celle de Brennan avant de partir. Booth s'avachit sur le divan.

-C'est non.

-Quoi ? Mais il est très bien ce jeune homme !

-Il est très bien ou il est très beau ?

-Que ?

-Tu dis que je mates mais toi tu es pire !

Brennan se mordit la joue et releva la tête vers lui.

-On est quittes ?

-On est quittes.

-Mais lui comparé à la blonde, il a les capacités pour être un bon babysitteur. Laisse lui une chance.

-Très bien. Je le garde en réserve.

-Merci.

Elle l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres et se leva pour accueillir la prochaine. Les nourrices arrivèrent les unes après les autres, mais le déclic ne se produisit pas. Une jeune femme entra. Les cheveux bruns ondulés, un regard noisette aux reflets verts, et une touche d'espièglerie dans le regard. Elle serra la main des deux adultes et s'installa sur le divan.

-Comment vous appelez vous ?

-Sarah.

-Ça fait longtemps que vous garder des enfants ?

-Je fais du babysitting depuis mes 13 ans. Et j'ai travaillé un an avec la même famille.

-Pourquoi êtes vous partie de ce poste ?

-Ils ont déménagé. Mais j'ai gardé leur numéro si vous avez besoin de références.

-Vous êtes déjà passée à la télé ?

-Pardon ?

Booth se pencha vers Bones pour lui demander ce qu'elle voulait dire par cette question. Cette dernière lui répondit.

-Tu trouve qu'elle ressemble au visage flou de la caméra ?

-Oh Bones !

-Vous deux, vous avez vu le documentaire sur les nounous violentes je me trompe ?

-Euh oui...

-Ne vous en faites pas. Je n'ai jamais tué d'enfants et je ne vais pas commencer maintenant.

Sarah tourna la tête et vit un cadre photo sur la table derrière le canapé.

-C'est votre fille ? Elle est magnifique.

-Merci.

-Comment s'appelle t elle ?

-Nikki.

-Joli prénom. Et qui est le petit garçon ?

-Parker. Il ne vient ici que la moitié du temps ?

-Vous avez de beaux enfants vraiment.

-Merci..

-Nous avons des horaires plutôt contraignants. Nous ne savons jamais à quel heure nous finirons.

-Ce n'est pas un problème. Je n'habite pas loin et mon petit ami est médecin, donc lui non plus ne rentre pas tôt.

Un cri retentit à l'étage signe que Nikki venait de finir sa sieste. Brennan allait se lever mais Sarah la devança.

-Laissez, je vais la voir...Enfin, si vous permettez ?

-Bien sur.

Ils montèrent tous les trois à l'étage et Sarah suivit les pleurs pour trouver la chambre. Tempe et Seeley restèrent à la porte, observant la scène.

-Coucou Nikki.

La petite releva les yeux vers elle, et Sarah put voir les magnifiques yeux bleus qu'elle avait hérité de sa mère. La petite la regardait comme si elle analysait sa présence, cherchant à savoir si c'était une amie, ou une ennemie. Sarah vit le petit Lion en peluche posé à ses côtés.

-C'est ton doudou ?

La petite suivit son doigt et en voyant la peluche, elle essaya de l'attraper. Sarah l'aida et la petite mit la patte du fauve dans la bouche. Nikki la regarda encore une fois puis lui tendit les bras, demandant qu'elle la prenne. Sarah la souleva et la prit dans ses bras. Elle se tourna vers les parents en souriant. Booth embrassa sa femme sur la tempe et lui murmura.

-Je crois qu'on a trouvé notre Mary Poppins.

-Je ne vois pas ce que ça veut dire.

Booth rit et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois.

-Je sais quoi te faire regarder Samedi prochain...

**J'espère que ça vous a plut ^^ c'est l'avant dernier chapitre, après le dernier il y aura soit un long épilogue, soit deux épilogues. en tout cas pour arriver jusque là, je veux des reviews ! Allez Je vous demande 10 coms pour la suite c'est bon ?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Oui je sais j'ai énormément trainé pour poster la suite mais je suis surbookée avec le passage en seconde et mes autres fictions. Ceci est le dernier chapitre de cette fiction, il y aura un épilogue et ce sera fini...**

**Merci à Bonesandhouse, nath16, Arroganz, Miss web, Low-BB, HuddyLoveFic, angelerose, Manoon, Sarah d'Emeraude et BONES-NCIS !**

Booth ferma le dossier de leur dernière enquête et marqua la date : Mars 2014. Il sourit en se rappelant que Nikki allait avoir deux ans dans un peu moins d'un mois. Deux ans de bonheur qu'il n'avait pas vu passé. Rangeant ses affaires il prit sa voiture pour rentrer dans son doux foyer.

Quand Booth rentra à la maison ce soir là, il vit Sarah en train d'enfiler son manteau, prête à partir. Elle se retourna vers lui et lui offrit un beau sourire.

-Bonjour Mr Booth, vous avez passé une bonne journée ?

-Nous avons fini l'enquête, donc vous pourrez rentrer plus tôt les jours prochains.

-Oui le Dr Brennan me l'a dit. Elle m'a offert ma journée de samedi.

Booth leva un sourcil, suspicieux. Sarah rit à sa tête surprise et boutonna les accroches noires.

-Vous êtes sure qu'on parle de la même personne ?

-Oui on parle bien de votre femme ! Elle est dans la chambre de Nikki.

-Très bien merci Sarah alors à lundi !

-À lundi !

Il la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte et en profita pour poser son manteau sur le meuble de l'entrée. Il monta doucement au premier étage et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre de sa princesse. Quand il ouvrit la porte et découvrit sa fille de deux ans en train de faire des constructions à base de cubes multicolores. Sa mère était assise en face d'elle et essayait de placer un cube rouge en haut de la tour instable presque aussi grande que sa petite architecte. Mais le cube fut de trop et la tour s'écrasa au sol. Un rire d'enfant envahit la pièce, qui réchauffa le cœur de Booth et celui de Brennan. Il s'avança un peu plus dans la chambre et salua les deux femmes de sa vie. Elles relevèrent la tête en même temps, et Booth rencontra deux paires d'yeux verts aux reflets bleus qui lui gonflèrent le cœur d'amour. Sa petite fille se leva en s'aidant de ses mains et courut vers lui lui tendant les bras.

-Papa !

Booth sourit de toutes ses dents et attrapa sa progéniture sous les aisselle et la prit dans ses bras pour l'embrasser partout sur le visage. Il remercia Dieu pour lui avoir offert une fille aussi parfaite. Il écoutait ses rires comme un drogué en manque et ses doigts se perdirent dans ses cheveux noirs.

C'était le seul trait physique qu'elle avait de lui. Le reste était une parfaite reproduction de sa mère. Ses yeux, son sourire, sa forme de visage, tout était là pour montrer que le Dr Tempérance Brennan était sa mère. Mais par exemple elle avait son caractère, et sa moue boudeuse quand elle n'avait pas quelque chose qu'elle voulait. Elle était en avance sur les bébés de son age, mais ça, Booth le savait depuis longtemps. Ses boucles brunes glissaient sous ses doigts et il la serra contre lui en riant.

Il la posa sur sa hanche et aida Bones à se relever d'une main. Il lui vola un baiser et la serra contre lui.

-Tu n'a pas trop eut de difficultés a finir le dossier Seel' ?

-T'en fais pas tes notes m'ont aidées. Et toi tu es arrivée y a longtemps ?

-À l'instant. J'ai eut une course à faire...

-Quelle course ?

À cet instant, une masse se colla rapidement au dos de Booth le faisant sursauter l'Agent. I les retourna en lâchant Bones et trouva son fils devant lui.

-Parker !

Le jeune pré adolescent sourit de toutes ses dents à son père et sourit quand ce dernier donna sa petite sœur à Bones pour le prendre à son tour dans ses bras.

Malgré les années qui avaient passés, Booth arrivait toujours à porter son fils de maintenant douze ans.

-Parker ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Bones est venue me chercher à la sortie des cours ! Je finissais plus tôt !

Parker était en 6eme et les professeurs voyaient déjà en lui un formidable élément. Il faut dire que Bones l'aidait beaucoup dans ses cours. Il posa son fils à terre et le regarda de toute sa hauteur.

-Tu as encore grandit !

-Papa tu dis ça à chaque fois !

-Parce que c'est vrai ! Ralenti un peu tu va me dépasser !

-Booth tu es déjà d'une taille au dessus de la moyenne, Parker aura plus de chance de faire ta taille -que de te dépasser.

Booth rit et Nikki en fit de même en tapant dans ses mains. Booth regardait sa femme avec un amour incalculable. Il avait dans cette salle les trois personnes les plus importantes de sa vie.

-J'avais pensé qu'on pourrait aller manger au restaurant tout ensemble vous croyez pas ?

-Ouiiiii !

Nikki, en voyant son grand frère si enthousiasme, battit des pieds contre son père et poussait des grands cris heureux. Parker tendit les bras et attrapa sa petite sœur avant de l'embrasser.

-Je vais lui mettre sa veste !

Les deux enfants partirent en riant et Booth entoura Tempérance de ses bras pour l'embrasser tendrement. Elle répondit à son baiser avec autant d'amour et se sépara de lui pour lui sourire.

-Descendons. On va au Royal Diner ?

-Avec plaisir. Tu veux que je prépare quelque chose à emporter pour Mini Bones ?

-_Don't call her Mini Bones !_

-Roh mais elle réponds aux deux !

-Tu arrêtes. J'ai pas envie qu'elle me pose un jour la question pourquoi Papa il m'appelle Mini Bones alors que je m'appelle Nikki ?

-Elle comprendra elle a ton intelligence.

Il l'embrassa et quitta la chambre en souriant. Elle leva les yeux aux ciel et e suivit en éteignant la lumière derrière elle.

/ /

Bones ferma la porte de sa fille après un dernier coup d'œil alors que Booth disait Bonne nuit à son fils. La femme regarda son homme et lui fit signe d'entrer dans leur chambre conjugale. Il la suivit docilement et lui prit le bras pour la retourner vers lui. Il l'embrassa et elle soupira de plaisir sous sa bouche si douce et chaude qui n'avait en rien perdu son si bon goût.

-Merci pour cette merveilleuse soirée.

-De rien ce fut un plaisir.

-Mais pourquoi tout ça Bones ?

Elle sourit et baissa la tête. Booth la fixait attendant une réponse. Elle jouait avec ses doigts et quand elle releva la tête vers lui, ses yeux étaient brillants.

-Je...Je suis enceinte Booth.

Booth resta sans bouger pendant quelques secondes avant de dire d'une voix nouée.

-Que...Oh Dieu...Tu es...

-Oui. On va avoir un autre bébé...

Les yeux bruns de l'agent s'illuminèrent et il se jeta sur elle pour couvrir sa bouche de baisers. Il la serra contre lui et elle rit en le sentant sourire à chaque contact.

-Si tu savais comme je suis heureux !

Il s'agenouilla devant elle et couvrit son ventre encore plat de baisers amoureux.

-Est ce que c'est pour ça que tu devais aller chez le médecin ?

-J'avais des doutes et donc je suis allé faire une prise de sang...Mon taux de béta HCG était en hausse donc...

Booth ne la laissa pas finir, il l'embrassa avec fougue et la conduisit jusqu'au lit où ils fêtèrent dignement la future naissance, jusque très tard dans la nuit.

/ /

Booth dormait à poings fermés quand la porte de la chambre grinça. Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux, encore fatigué de sa courte nuit. La porte grinça, une légère lumière se faufila entre son ouverture. Il était sur le côté, une main sous l'oreiller et son corps se crispa en entendant tout ces bruits. Un léger courant d'air venant de la porte lui glaça le sang. Des petits pas se firent entendre dans le silence pesant de la chambre. Des petits rapides, comme des cliquetis de petits pieds...Booth reconnut ce son...Il se recroquevilla. Ces petits pieds...Chunkie la poupée infernale.

La poupée qui s'approche doucement de vous, pendant votre sommeil...un couteau à la main...Levé au dessus de sa tête et tenu par de petits bras... son petit rire, un mélange d'un rire d'enfant et d'un psychopathe... Elle s'avança vers lui, doucement, sans faire de bruit..Booth la sentit se penchée sur lui...Son souffle lui caressa l'oreille et d'un coup elle cria

-PAPA !

-Gné ce c'est ?

Il se redressa vivement et vit sa petite fille debout devant le lit un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il remit a tête dans l'oreiller et ferma les yeux en grognant.

-Quoi ma fille ?

-Papa !

-Quoi...

-Papa !

-Quoi !

Il ouvrit les yeux en fronçant les sourcils et vit sa fille rire. Il plongea sous l'oreiller et étouffa ses plaintes et ses jurons. La petite monta sur le lit et Booth se dit

-Pourvu qu'elle aille vers sa mère !

Nikki s'installa entre les deux et demanda à sa mère.

-Maman ! Papa dodo ?

-Non ma chérie, fais lui pleins de bisous il se réveillera.

-Bones !

La dite rigola et lui enleva la tête de sous l'oreiller pour parsemer son visage de doux baisers, alors que sa fille l'imitait. Booth, de mauvaise foi, se mit sur le dos et foudroya son épouse du regard. Celle ci l'embrassa sur les lèvres pour se faire pardonner et lui dit en souriant.

-Elle est mignonne...

-Elle peut pas être mignonne vers 9h...

Parker entra dans la chambre et sauta sur le lit en riant.

-J'ai sortit Nikki du lit parce qu'elle s'agitait.

-Tu as bien fait Park's.

Booth et sa Bones se redressèrent sur la tête du lit et regardèrent leurs enfants jouer ensemble des sourires aux lèvres. Brennan se colla à son mari, l'embrassa et lui murmura d'un ton tendre.

-Prêt pour un troisième ?

Il rit et regarda son fils qui était entré au collège, à sa petite fille qui tapait dans ses mains en riant. Il regarda ensuite la femme de sa vie qui portait un troisième enfant...Il souffla et dit en souriant :

-Faites des Gosses...

**voilà ! THE END ! Alors je vous laisse déposer des ocm's :D dites moi si vous avez aimé, et je mattria l'épilogue...ba quand je pourrais ! Allez on va dépasser les 100 commentaires ! je compte sur vous Love you !**


	10. Epilogue

**Coucou tout le monde vous vous souvenez de moi ? Oui je sais je n'ai vraiemnt pas assuré je vous avait promi un épilogue qui n'est jamais arrivé. Mais j'ai une excuse. Je ne trouvais plus le DVD de ''Faites des Gosses et Bonne chance''. Comme je vous l'ai dit au début de ma fiction, j'ai pris le spectacle humoriste de Pido, pour le mettre au goût de Bones et Booth. Et sans ce DVD je n'avais plus beaucoup de répliques en mémoire. Mais je l'ai retrouvé, et j'ai écrit ce dernier chapitre.**

**Peut être que certains voudraient relire la fiction pour se rafraîchir la mémoire, je le conseillerai presque. J'espère vraiment que mes anciens lecteurs voudront bien finir cette lecture, et me laisser un dernier commentaire.**

**Merci à Soniia-Lexiie-Tempérance13, maxine92, Manoooon, T'Pau, jenicoom37, fandebones, Bonesandhouse, Avrildemai, Arroganz, BONES-NCIS, nath16, HuddyLoveFic, Bones resume, angelerose, XxLegend-AutomnexX et Low-BB**

**Merci à fandebones, qui a posté le 100eme commentaire:) **

**Merci à tous.**

Dans le canapé de leur maison, Booth regardait avec nostalgie les albums photos dédiés à leurs deux enfants. Il se passa une main dans ses cheveux blancs en souriant. Il sentit alors deux bras autour de son cou et il renversa sa tête en arrière pour recevoir une paire de lèvres qu'il connaissait par cœur après plus de 25 ans de vie commune. Il l'embrassa tendrement alors qu'elle lui répondait. Quand leurs bouches se séparèrent, elle fit le tour du divan pour s'asseoir à ses côtés.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-J'ajoute une photo à notre album.

-Je dois reconnaître que tu as eut une bonne idée en me forçant à faire cet album avec toi.

-J'ai toujours de bonnes idées voyons !

-Méfie toi Seel'. Tu n'as pas toujours de bonnes idées et cet album est bourré de preuves de ce que j'avance.

-Pas du tout.

-Reprenons le depuis le début si tu veux bien ?

Elle prit le gros classeur rempli de souvenirs et elle l'ouvrit sur ses genoux. Son mari posa sa tête sur son épaule pour suivre aussi en même temps. La première photo qu'il virent était une photo de leur fils Maxime, alors âgé de un peu moins d'un an rougis de pleurs et grimaçant. Et en arrière plan, Nikki, leur fille aînée tenté d'attirer l'attention de son père.

-Première mauvaise idée !

_Flash Back_

Un soir où Bones devait se rendre à une soirée, Booth avait la lourde responsabilité de veiller sur les deux petits en même temps. Et depuis que sa mère était partie, le petit garçon Booth Brennan n'avait cessé de pleurer à grosse larmes et même sa grande sœur et son père n'arrivaient à le calmer.

-Maxi, je t'en conjure qu'est ce que tu as ?

-OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !

Booth se boucha une nouvelle fois les oreilles mais d'un coup, il se souvint de quelque chose. Alors doucement, il prit le menton de son benjamin et regarda ses gencives. Et comme son instinct le lui avait soufflé, il trouva au milieu de la gencive rouge une petite dent qui faisait son apparition. Il soupira et sourit en même temps. Séchant les grosse larmes de Max, il lui dit doucement

-Et bien voilà mon grand. T'es comme Mamie. T'as une dent !

Le petit ne comprenant pas le sourire de son père, se mit à pleurer un peu plus encore. Booth prit son appareil photo et le photographia rapidement, juste pour le montrer au retour de sa femme. Il le prit dans ses bras musclés et l'emmena dans la salle de bains pour lui mettre de la pommade pour apaiser la douleur. Ça et une tétine plus tard, l'enfant se calma. À ce moment là, une petite voix fluette se fit entendre.

-Papa ! Papa viens voir !

Booth attrapa Maxime et se dirigea vers la salle de bains du premier étage. Sa fille l'attendait.

-Regarde Papa !

Il regarda en direction de son doigt et vit alors un pot que sa fille avait utilisé. Il sourit de toutes. Malgré le fait qu'elle ait presque quatre ans, Nikki était plus petite que les enfants de son age et n'arrivait pas à aller aux toilettes. Elle avait gardé la couche pendant quelques temps, et avait maintenant réussit à faire dans un pot se rapprocha de la taille d'une cuvette.

-C'est bien ma fille. Je suis très fière de toi. Tu sais quoi ? Essaye de la verser dans les toilettes, comme une grande d'accord ? Attention sinon maman nous tue !

Elle sourit et prit le pot à deux mains pour le renverser dans la cuvette. Elle fit ça vite sous les yeux de son père.

-Voilà !

-C'est bien ma fille mais regarde...la prochaine fois...Relève le couvercle.

_Fin du Flash Back._

-Bon d'accord c'était pas une bonne idée y a eut de la pisse partout.

-C'était aussi très gentil de ta part de me le cacher jusqu'à ce que ma fille me le dise !

-C'était pas trop important hein ?

Il prit l'album et sourit débilement. Il y avait tellement de souvenirs la dedans... Il sourit à sa compagne et tout deux se replongèrent dans de tendres souvenirs.

**Flash Back **

-Quoi il faut déjà l'amener à l'école ? Mais il a que trois ans !

-Pour ta fille aussi et Parker c'était pareil ! Allez je le dépose en même temps que Nikki.

-Non non. Dois je te rappeler ce qui s'est passé avec elle quand tu l'a accompagnée ?

-Oh non Booth c'est pas drôle j'avais encore les hormones en pagaille à cause de la naissance de Max...

-Tu l'as accompagnée, tu t'es mise à pleurer, elle t'a vue pleurer et elle s'est mise à pleurer et ça l'a traumatisée. C'est moi qui l'amène. Allez je t'aime ! Tu amènes Nikki ?

-Oui oui allez fonce il va être en retard.

Booth pris son fils sur sa hanche et ils partirent pour la maternelle, le jour de la rentrée des classes.

Arrivé à l'école maternelle, Booth appela la dame qui semblait être l'institutrice.

-Euh...Maîtresse ! S'il vous plaît !

La dame d'environ 45 ans et au visage pas du tout jovial s'avança vers Booth.

-Que puis je pour vous Monsieur ?

-Voilà mon fils, il est inscrit dans la classe de maternelle, vous le surveillez bien comme il faut.

Il sortit une carte de sa poche arrière de jean et la tendit à la femme.

-Voilà, et s'il y a un problème, sur ça, y a mon numéro de portable, de fixe de fax de fox, y a tout.

La femme leva les yeux au ciel mais Booth ne la regarda même pas et se pencha pour être à la hauteur de son fils.

-Écoute à Papa mon fils, tu pleures pas d'accord ? Tout va bien se passer, de toute façon Papa est juste la.

-C'est pas possible monsieur.

Booth se retourna pour foudroyer la femme du regard, il essayait juste de rassurer son fils, puisque maintenant, il commençait à s'agiter. Il se retourna vers son fils et lacha un juron.

-Elle est conne celle là..

-Papa gros mot ?

-Non non mon fils papa a pas dit de gros mots non non. Écoute, tu pleures pas, tu es fort, et de toute manière papa est juste dans la cour.

-C'est pas possible monsieur.

Il se retourna d'un mouvement brusque vers elle, et releva sa veste pour montrer son insigne et son flingue. Il se remit à parler à son fils.

-Moche en plus...

Son fils tenta de regarder la dame derrière son père mais Seeley l'en empêcha.

-Non non la regarde pas. Bon tu es calme, tout va bien, et Papa sera juste derrière le grillage dans la rue. Ça j'ai le droit !

Il se retourna vers la femme qui releva les yeux avant de les laisser.

-Tu pleures pas mon fils d'accord ? Allez je t'aime. Tu vas jouer avec tes petites copines...Copains ! Tes petits copains.

Manquerait plus qu'il ait déjà une petite amie à trois ans...

Il se releva et tint la main de son fils dans la sienne. Une jeune dame d'une vingtaine d'années se présenta à eux avec un grand sourire.

-Bonjour, je suis l'assistante maternelle, je pense que ce petit jeune homme est dans ma classe. Comment tu t'appelles mon petit ?

-Max Boozh !

Booth sourit et lui redit le nom de famille normalement. Elle regarda sa fiche et sourit en voyant le nom affiché.

-Et oui tu es dans ma classe. Tu viens ? On va bien s'amuser.

Max regarda son père et quand il vit son approbation, il lui lâcha la main pour prendre celle de l'assistante maternelle. Booth resta debout à regarder son fils partir. Il vit des petites larmes arriver dans les yeux bruns de son fils.

Booth lui fit signe de ne pas pleurer. Mais peu a peu des larmes arrivèrent dans les yeux du père. Il se retint et dit d'une voix tremblante entrecoupée de sanglots

-Tu pleures pas Maxime tu pleures pas...

**Fin du Flash Back.**

Brennan tourna la page de l'album photo et sourit avant d'embrasser son mari sur la joue. Celui lui dit alors

-Fais moi penser à ne plus jamais te laisser raconter une histoire quand tu es énervé.

**Flash Back.**

Bones était assise sur son canapé avec une petite bouteille de bière et attendait patiemment que les publicité se terminent pour regarder son documentaire.

-Maman !

Nikki et Max venaient de sauter sur le canapé et malmenaient les oreilles de leur mère.

-Une histoire une histoire !

Les deux jeunes gens étaient âgés de 5 et 7 ans, et chacun adorait les histoires le soir avant de dormir. Tempérance grogna et regarda son mari.

-Tu peux pas t'en occuper ce soir ?

-Non ! On veut que ce soit toi qui raconte allez maman s'il te plaiiiit.

Et malgré les années qui avaient passé, elle ne pouvait toujours pas résister aux yeux bleus suppliants de sa fille et au sourire ravageur de son fils. Maxime était désormais le parfait sosie de son père. Les cheveux noirs et les yeux bruns, il avait pourtant le caractère calme de sa mère, et lisait beaucoup plus que sa sœur, pourtant très intelligente et douée à l'école. Max était plus artistique que penseur, mais cela faisait le bonheur de leurs parents.

-Maman s'il te plaiiit...

-Bon d'accord...j'abandonne. Allez vous installer, j'arrive.

-Ouaiiiiis !

Ils coururent aussi vite que possible vers leurs chambre commune. Maxime ne voulait pas dormir seul, mais cela ne dérangeait pas sa sœur pour le moment. Ils avaient conclu un accord, elle aurait sa propre chambre à l'age de dix ans. Booth embrassa son ame sœur et lui souffla.

-Je t'enregistre le début du documentaire.

-Merci. Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi.

Ils se sourirent et Brennan monta au premier étage pour rejoindre la chambre des enfants. Ils étaient dans leurs lits, et attendaient avec impatience l'histoire.

-Les enfants...je vais vous raconter l'histoire du petit chaperon rouge. Alors le petit chaperon rouge...

-Il a quel age ?

-Ma chérie on s'en fiche c'est pas important ! Bon il a dix ans. Donc le petit chaperon rouge va voir sa grand mère et

-C'est quoi son nom ?

-Maxime c'est pas important ! Mary voilà c'est une fille elle s'appelle Mary ! Et donc il va voir sa grand mère, et dans la forêt il y avait le loup. Et le loup...

-Et comment il s'appelait ?

-Et il avait quel age ?

-Mais on s'en fout ! Fiou Fiou ! Voilà le loup s'appelait Fiou Fiou et il a dix ans comme le chaperon rouge.

Tempérance avait oublié combien c'était dur de raconter une histoire...

-Donc le loup a faim et il cherche à manger. Et il tombe sur la maison de la grand mère du chaperon rouge et

-Comment elle

-Mamy Nova ! Elle s'appelle Mamy Nova elle a 77 ans et quand elle était jeune elle faisait des yaourts. Donc...

-Elle a eut sa retraite a 61 ans ?

-Je sais pas ! Mais c'est pas important pour la suite de l'histoire d'accord ? Alors le loup va frapper à la porte de la grand mère. La grand mère elle dit ''C'est qui ? ''. ''C'est qui ? C'est le loup !'' alors il lui donne un coup de tête et il la mange. Mais comme il avait encore faim, il attends le chaperon rouge déguisé en grand mère.

-Mais comment il savait qu'il allait venir ?

-Euh...il l'avait lu sur Facebook ! Voilà ! Donc le chaperon rouge arrive

-Il est venu comment ?

-En scooter mon chéri, s'il te plaît j'ai mon documentaire... Donc il arrive et il dit au loup

« O mère grand que vous avez de grandes oreilles.

Oui c'est pour mieux t'entendre mon enfant.

O mère grand que vous avez une grande queue !

Oui c'est pour mieux te... »

Tempérance se mit la main devant la bouche. Elle s'était trompée quelque part. Rougissante, elle essaya de continuer sans faire d'autres gaffes.

« Euh...c'est mieux !... ça peut toujours servir mon enfant... »

Elle rit un peu et recommença l'histoire.

« O mère grand que vous avez de grandes dents.

Oui c'est pour mieux te mangeeer ! »

-Et là il saute sur le chaperon rouge, il lui ouvre le ventre et il commence à le manger, il le déguste il le mord de partout il adore ça ! A ce moment là arrive une sorcière, Caroline 97 ans ! Elle dit ''le loups passe moi un morceau de chaperon !'' Le loup lui répond ''quoi le chaperon rouge il est moi !'' Alors la sorcière, elle prend son balai et lui enfonce dans le c...cou ! Les deux se battent, y a du sang partout et la sorcière lui ouvre la tête en deux alors le loup il tutibe.. Oui ba il boite et il tombe par terre en même temps que la sorcière dans une marre de sang et de boyaux. Voilà. Allez faites de beaux rêves mes enfants.

**Fin du flash Back.**

-Oui c'est vrai j'ai un peu perdu le contrôle.

-Un peu ? Ils ont dormi dans le même lit pendant un mois !

-Oui ba toi aussi tu fais des erreurs !

**Flash Back.**

-Parker ?

-Oui papa ?

-Tu peux aider Maxime à faire ses devoirs s'il te plaît ? On est dans la vaisselle jusqu'au cou.

-Bien sur Papa.

Parker était devenu un beau jeune homme qui était encore dans ses études pour enseigner les sciences dans les facultés. A 23 ans, il ne voyait son père que pendant les week-ends et ne vivait que pour ses études. Il avait déjà été recalé une fois, il ne voulais pas recommencer. Néanmoins, il passait beaucoup de temps avec son frère et sa sœur, et ça lui faisait très plaisir d'être utile.

-Parker ! Viens m'aider, j'y arrive pas.

-C'est les maths ? Allez montre moi ça. ''Vous avez un lot de 92 théières. 4 seizième sont en porcelaine et le reste sont en faïence. Combien en avez vous de chaque sortes?'' alors euh...donc 4/16 ca fait...ca fait pile tout rond...et...le reste..y en a un peu plus..c'est pas pareil...

Parker n'avait pas fait ce genre de calcul depuis le cm1 et il n'arrivait plus à le faire maintenant. Pour ne pas perdre la face devant son petit frère il lui dit

-C'est pas à moi de faire tes devoirs tu sais.

-Mais comment je vais faire ?

-Et bien...faut que tu réfléchisse et puis si vraiment tu n'y arrive pas, demande a maman, ou sinon, tu dis à la maîtresse que à la maison, on a une Nespresso, on se fait pas chier avec les théières etc. et puis si je t'aide maintenant comment tu vas faire quand tu seras au collège comme ta sœur.

-De toute manière je veux faire peintre ca va pas me servir les 4/16 de théière.

Parker rit mais essaya malgré tout de l'aider du mieux qu'il pouvait et se replongea dans ses années de primaire, si lointaines...

Dans sa chambre, Nikki appela son père.

-Papa aide moi ! Pour les verbes irréguliers d'anglais ! **(NdA : je sais qu'ils sont américains et ****qu'ils n'auraient pas à les apprendre comme nous, mais je n'ai pas trouvé d'autre langue pour remplacer le sketch.)**

-Je vais t'aider. Vas y dis moi quel verbe.

-Oublier.

-Euh...oublier...J'ai oublié...

-Papa !

-C'est Forget Forgot Forgotten !

-Manger ?

-Eat, ate, Eaten.

-Après...vomir ?

-Vomir ? Euh...Gerbe, Gerbot Gerbotten ? Non vraiment je sais pas celui la.

-Faire du shopping

-Euh...je savais même pas que c'était un verbe...Flambette Flambotte Fauchone ? Non attends tu sais quoi ? Appelle tante Angela. Elle sait le conjuguer dans toutes les langues !

La fille et le père rirent ensemble, alors que Tempérance regardait la scène d'un air attendri.

**Fin de Flash Back.**

-Ça n'a pas été facile tous les jours..

-Mais ça valait le coup. Tout ce qu'on a fait valait le coup.

**Flash Back.**

-Maman ?

-Oui mon chéri ?

-Tu m'achètes un scooter ?

Tempérance enleva ses lunettes et ferma son livre.

-Ah non. Non le scooter non. Tu sais que maman t'aime, je t'ai toujours tout acheté le scooter c'est non.

-Maman allez !

-N'insiste pas c'est non.

-Mais..

-N'insiste pas je te dis ! De toute manière à chaque fois que tu me demandera ce sera un refus ! Le jour ou je t'achète un scooter, les poules auront des gants.

-On dit des dents maman.

-Des dents des lunettes et des anoraks je m'en fous.

-De toute manière, je m'en fiche je monte sur le scooter des copains.

-Alors écoute moi bien jeune homme. Si je te vois en ville avec le scooter...je...

Elle n'arrivait jamais à menacer son fils. Finalement elle lacha au bout de quelques secondes

-Je fracasse la tête à tes potes.

Il souffla et retourna dans sa chambre. Booth rentra du bureau à ce moment là.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Ton fils veut un scooter.

-Et tu as encore dit non.

-C'est beaucoup trop dangereux ! Je ne veux pas que mon fils monte sur un scooter dans cette ville rempli de chauffard.

Booth l'embrassa sur les lèvres et se releva pour voir sa fille descendre les escaliers...Avec une surprise. Entre le fils de 14 ans voulant un scooter et une fille de 16 ans en pleine crise contre l'autorité de son père, ils n'avaient pas fini de souffrir.

Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

C'est..du maquillage.

Du maquillage ? Bones chérie, Halloween c'est en avril maintenant ?

-Papa déstresse c'est pour aller à la boum de Margaux.

-Alors écoute moi bien. Tu vas m'enlever çà dans la salle de bains ou je te l'enlève moi, à la rape à fromage.

-Et maman est d'accord.

L'agent du FBI se retourna vers sa femme pour chercher des explications mais celle ci avait le visage caché derrière son livre.

-Ba bravo Einstein.

-Booth, c'est juste du maquillage, comme un tatouage tribale pour montrer sa place dans la tribu. -Rien de grave.

-Ton fils n'a pas le droit à un scooter, et ta fille à le droit de se changer en Vampirella ?

-Ca lui va bien je trouve.

-Pourquoi j'étais pas au courant ? Moi dans cette maison, on me demande jamais rien. Je compte pour un schtroumpf. Pourquoi tu lui as dit oui comme ça ?

-Parce qu'elle a eut 17 de moyenne générale.

-Wahou ! Heureusement qu'elle a pas eut 19 ans alors ! Parce qu'alors, elle se serait teint les cheveux en mauve, elle allait a une ''Reve Party'' et elle suçait du monsieur Propre !

-Seeley, tu exagère.

-Bon très bien ! vu que tout le monde est contre moi tu y vas à ta fête...Mais dans une demi heure tu es là.

Nikki regarda sa mère et cette dernière lui fit un signe de la tête en souriant pour lui montrer la sortie. Elle lui sourit et embrassa son père grognon au passage. Elle ferma la porte, et Booth regarda sa grande fille s'enfuir..

**/ /**

-Coucou tout le monde.

Booth entra dans la maison et fut accueillit par des sourires. Sa femme l'embrassa et il se dirigea vers le salon quand quelque chose retint son attention.

-Mon amour...viens voir un peu s'il te plaît.

-Quoi ?

-C'est quoi le truc sur le canapé ?

-Euh...c'est Alban.

-Alban ? C'est le prénom ça ? Et c'est quoi ?

-Un petit copain.

-Un petit copain ?

-Alors écoute moi bien...Si dans cinq minutes..**Alban...**est encore sur le canapé, nous, demain, on est tous dans le Washington Times.

Elle rit et l'embrassa.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Seel'. C'est normal.

Maxime descendit de l'étage avec une belle veste en cuir et des converse bleues recouverte d'une paire d'ailes blanches.

-Je vais chez Michael !

-Viens faire la bise à ta mère toi.

Il rit et embrassa sa mère sur la joue alors que Booth allait dire deux mots à Alban. Mais en embrassant son fils, elle sentit une odeur bizarre et rattrapa son fils par l'épaule.

-Hop là jeune homme.

La mère plongea son nez dans les cheveux de son fils adolescent de 15 ans.

-Tu fumes. Tu sens la fumée tu fumes.

-Non non Maman, c'est pas moi, c'est des amis à moi qui fument.

-Tu me prends pour un cassoulet. Je l'ai fait avant toi ça. C'est qui tes copains que je prévienne leur parents.

-Je...je les connais pas.

-C'est tes amis et tu les connais pas ? Tu me prends pour une conne.

-Maman..

-Jure que tu fumes pas.

Son fils garda le silence. Comme son père il n'aimait pas jurer.

-Jure que si tu fumes, ta grand mère meure mercredi. Non pas mercredi j'ai rendez vous chez le médecin. Jeudi.

-C'est bon je jure ! Je jure que je fume pas je sais à quel point c'est con.

-Très bien. Dans tout les cas je suis contente. Tu fumes pas, je suis contente, tu fumes mais ta grand mère meurt...je suis contente.

-Tu es dégueulassa avec mamie ! Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a fait ?

-Si tu savais ce qu'elle m'a fait subir pendant ma grossesse tu saurais pourquoi j'ai des envies de meurtres.

-Je ne fume pas. J'ai pas envie de foutre mes poumons en l'air.

-Merci mon chéri. Je t'aime Maximou.

-Maman m'appelle pas comme ça.

-Allez file.

Il lui sourit et partit avec son skate pour rejoindre la maison d'Angela et Jack, on vivait son meilleur ami Michael. Le skate pouvait être aussi dangereux...Elle allait reconsidérer l'idée du scooter...Plus tard.

/ /

Booth était seul à la maison quand sa fille rentra de cours. La porte claqua et son père se leva aussitôt.

-Ma chérie qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

Nikki, dont le visage était baignée de larmes salées, se jeta dans les bras réconfortant de son père, et pleura dans le creux de son épaule.

-Ma puce, dis moi ce qui va pas.

-C'est...C'est Alban...Il m'a quittée...

Dans un premier temps Booth eut un sourire et une exclamation de joie mais qui fut camouflé par une exclamation de tristesse et de compassion. Il n'aimait pas ce garçon, mais aimait encore moins voir son trésor pleurer comme ça.

-Aaaaaaah ! Ooooooh...C'est bien...euh c'est rien.

-Il m'a dit que j'étais pas celle qui lui fallait...

-Et c'était pas celui qu'il te faut. Allez c'est pas grave ma chérie. C'est oton premier chagrin d'amour. Enfin...une amourette. Un fleurt. Un fleurt léger ! il y aura d'autres des petits copains olala...Oui enfin pas trop non plus c'est pas grave hein...

Il sentit son petit ange se serrer un peu plus contre lui. Même a plus de 16 ans, elle restait sa fille à son papa.

-Et puis entre nous ma puce. Alban ! C'est pas un prénom ça ! Il est même pas fini Alban quoi Alban public ? Alban de poisson ?

Elle rit dans le creux de son épaule mais d'autres larmes arrivèrent, ce qui brisa le cœur de son père, qui ne vivait que pour elle, sa mère et ses frères.

-Non non ma fille pleure pas après ça lui fait de la peine à papa..ne pleure pas...

/ /

-Maman ou est ce qu'on va ?

-Tu verras quand tu y seras.

Brennan et son fils arrivèrent dans un magasin et le vendeur arriva vers eux.

-Que puis je pour vous ?

-Je voudrais acheter un scooter pour mon fils...

-OUIIIIIIIIIIII !

-Oh ça va hein. Maman le fait a contre cœur.

-Merci merci maman je t'adore !

Il l'embrassa plusieurs fois sur la joue avant de sauter de joie dans le magasin. L'anthropologue se dirigea vers le vendeur.

-Alors...je voudrais acheter un scooter, mais qui va pas à plus de 50. Et si possible avec quatre roues, et le plus espacé possible, comme ça ça équilibre.

Maxime arrêta de sauter et s'avança vers sa mère, les yeux apeurés.

-Et si vous pouviez ajouter l'airbag et deux trucs en fer sur les côtés comme ça s'il tombe, il se fait pas mal.

-Un peu...comme des portières quoi.

-Oui voilà des portières sur une voiture et d'ailleurs aussi un toit.

-Si j'ai bien compris vous voulez lui acheter une petite voiture. Une smart ?

-Voilà une Smart !

- !

Maxime avait lâché ce cri de désespoir devant sa mère et le vendeur, mais Brennan se mit à rire, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle l'avait bien eut.

-C'est pas drôle maman !

-Non vraiment, je t'achète le scooter, mais je prends le plus sur.

-Bien sur madame, suivez moi je vais vous montrer des modèles.

Maxime sauta de joie et suivit le vendeur pour voir les modèles. Sa mère sourit, comblée de le voir heureux.

/ /

-Ou tu vas ?

Max enfilait sa veste de l'équipe de son lycée et attrapait les clés de son scooter et se tourna à la demande de son père.

-Je vais au cinéma.

-Des devoirs tu en as jamais.

Max souffla et leva les yeux au ciel dans une mimique rappelant sa mère.

-Je te dis plus rien maintenant t'es grand. Je te dis juste, je te vois jamais réviser.

-Pas besoin.

-Oui c'est vrai t'as pas besoin. T'es plus fort que les autres toi, plus intelligent. Tu as interêt de l'avoir, ton BEPC c'est moi qui te le dis.

-Mais oui mais oui. Dis moi tu serais pas plutôt stressé pour Nikki qui va avoir les résultats de son bac ?

-Pas du tout. Ta sœur est très sérieuse dans son travail.

-Ça veut rien dire. Beaucoup travaillent toute l'année et ratent à cause du stress.

Le jeune garçon quitta la maison et laissa son père encore plus stressée qu'auparavant. Puis d'un coup le portable sonna. Il le prit rapidement dans sa poche et le porta à son oreille.

-Booth.

-Papa c'est moi.

-Ah alors ma chérie ?

-Je l'ai. Je l'ai eut ! Mention très bien Papa !

Booth sauta de joie et se mordit la main pour ne pas hurler de contentement. Parker l'avait eut mention assez bien, et il était fier, mais de savoir que sa fille avait eut mention très bien, digne fille de sa mère, il était comblé.

-C'est très bien ma chérie. Je suis fier de toi. Par contre je compte sur toi, vas pas le crier sur tous les toits, ça fait prétentieux.

-T'inquiète pas Papa. Je te laisse, je vais fêter ça avec Michael.

-D'accord. Je t'embrasse.

-Moi aussi.

Aussitôt raccroché, Booth composa le numéro de son meilleur ami.

-Allo Hodgins ?

-Oui Booth comment ça va ?

-Bien bien, devine quoi ? Nikki vient d'avoir mention très bien au bac !

-Bravo mon pote ! Michael a eut bien on a de beaux enfants !

-Oui complètement. Mais le dis pas a tout le monde ok ?

-No problem.

-Allez plus tard.

-A plus Booth.

Et aussitôt raccroché, Booth recommença.

/ /

_**You've got me dancin' and crying**_

_**Rollin' and flying**_

_**Love don't let me go**_

_**You've got me drowin in river**_

_**Cold but in fever**_

_**Love don't let me go**_

_**Don't let me/**_

Des ados dansaient, sautaient, entraînés par le son de la musique électronique, et du rythme endiablé de « Don't let me go ». Mais un téléphone sonna, et Nikki fit signe d'éteindre la musique. Elle courut jusqu'à son portable où le nom de son père s'afficha.

-Allo ?

-Oh ma chérie tu es essoufflée ?

-Ah...c'est parce que...;j'ai courut jusqu'au téléphone.

-Tu es dans un studio de 20m² !

-Il est pas si petit que ça en fait. Et puis le temps me manque pour faire du sport.

-Ah je te dérange ma puce ?

-Non enfin un peu oui je...je révisais.

Ses amis présents pouffèrent derrière elle, et elle leur fit signe de se taire, suivi d'un regard noir qu'elle avait hérité de son père et de sa mère réunis.

-Ah mais ça va ma fille ?

-Ba ça va mais c'est dur, ça à plus rien à voir avec le lycée...on voit plus personne... On a beaucoup beaucoup de travail Papa. Toujours la même chose, les cours, la bibliothèque, le restau discount, la chambre...Vous êtes loin...

-Tu veux que Papa vienne ?

-Non ! Enfin si Papa c'est pas ce que je veux dire, c'est jsute que si tu viens je vais plus réviser. Et j'ai Beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup de travail.

-C'est bien ma fille, Papa est fier de toi, tu t'accroches hein ?

-Oui Papa je sais les études c'est juste des années de sacrifices.

_**You've got me drowing in river**_

_**Cold but/**_

Elle fit signe de stopper la musique à son amie présente, en lui faisant un mime d'un tir de fusil. La musique s'arrêta une nouvelle fois.

-Je sais.

-C'était quoi ça ?

-Euh..c'est le voisin deux secondes Papa. S'il vous plaît ! Y a des élèves sérieux qui voudraient avoir leur année !

-Quand je viens il va m'entendre celui là.

-Non papa il faut pas, on évacue tous la pression comme on peut on a tellement beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup de travail...D'ailleurs Papounet je vais devoir te laisser, je vais réviser.

-D'accord ma chérie je t'embrasse et ta mère aussi. On t'aime.

-Je vous aime aussi.

Le père raccrocha et se tourna vers sa femme en souriant.

-Tu vois les gens disent que les enfants sont pas sérieux ! Ça dépend comment tu les élève !

/ /

Quelques temps après, Nikki était retournée à la maison puisque son université se trouvait près de leur maison. Elle avait décider d'entrer dans le FBI comme médecin légiste. Son petit frère quant à lui, commençait déjà à se faire un nom dans le milieu de la peinture, connu pour peintre des scènes de crimes et des scènes de la police, en lisant les anciennes affaires de ses parents. Pour s'entrainer, il prenait le plus souvent sa sœur comme modèle. Du haut de ses 24 ans, Nikki vit son père regarder le journal alors qu'elle mettait son manteau.

-Papa je pars de la maison.

-Ah ok ma chérie à ce soir.

-Non Papa. Je quitte la maison.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Bon ya ton frère qui est chiant mais je pensais que tu avais l'habitude !

-J'ai entendu !

Son fils avait entendu et boudait maintenant en écoutant la musique qui sortait de ses écouteurs.

-Je veux juste...M'installer avec mon petit ami.

-Attends...Papa va vomir et il revient. Qui c'est lui ?

-Il s'appelle Stanislas.

**-Stanislas** ?...Ma fille faut que tu arrête avec les prénoms à la con. Mais ou est ce que tu l'as rencontré ?

-Il s'occupe de faire visiter le musée de l'Institut.

-Ah je me doute qu'avec un prénom comme ça c'est pas un footballeur.

-Bon Papa là j'ai vraiment pas le temps, on en parle ce soir.

-Mais bien sur qu'on en parle ce soir !

La jeune femme partit de la maison et aussitôt appela Bones.

-Bones chérie. Tu es assise ?

-Euh non pourquoi ?

-Assis toi.

-Ok...

-Ta fille quitte la maison !

-Oh tu m'as fait peur ! Mais je suis au courant de ça !

-Tu es au courant ? Et tu savais que c'était pour s'installer avec eux...Satanas ?

-Stanislas.

-C'est pareil ! Et c'est qui je le connais ?

-Oui tu sais c'est le jeune blond qui nous a salué dans l'ascenseur hier.

-Oh non elle va pas s'installer avec un blondinet !

-Il est très bien ce jeune homme, il a un avenir prometteur. Et il est très poli, et il est doué avec les enfants.

-Mais il s'habille en salle de bains il est plein de carreaux ! Il a une tronche on dirait un bonbon Haribo. Et moi tu comptais me le dire quand ? Tu sais pour quoi je compte dans cette maison ? Je compte pour un schtroumpfs.

-C'est pas si grave. Un jour tu l'apprécieras peut être.

-Je ne crois pas. Dans un mois maximum elle va comprendre qu'à la maison on est très bien et elle va revenir, et lui, dans deux mois, on en entends plus jamais parler ! C'est moi qui te le dit.

/ /

Dans une église de Washington, Booth remet son nœud papillon, au côté de son épouse, souriante. Parker, tenait sa fille dans les bras, Kristine, en hommage à la mère de Tempérance, et se tenait près de sa fiancée. Max faisait des clins d'œil à une jolie fille du premier rang. Et pendant ce temps là, Nikki s'avançait vers son futur mari.

-Stanislas Jones, voulez prendre pour épouse Nikki Joy Angela ici présente ?

-Oui.

-Nikki Joy Angela, voulez prendre pour époux Stanislas Jones ici présent ?

-Oui.

-Si quelqu'un s'oppose à cette union qu'il le dise maintenant ou se taise à jamais.

Booth releva la tête et tenta un pas en avant mais sa chère et tendre lui écrasa discrêtement le pied, l'empêchant de mettre en route son plan.

-Je vous déclare unis par les liens du mariage.

Quelques temps après, pendant le début de la fête, Booth put enfin tenir sa fille dans ses bras.

-Oh ma fille viens là. Papa est fier de toi tu sais. Je suis heureux.

-Merci papa.

-Mais tu rentres à la maison quand tu veux.

-Je sais papa. Je t'adore.

Alors que Nikki se dirigeait vers sa mère, le jeune marié apparut dans le champ de vision de Seeley, et il l'appela.

-Ah !...Vasistas !

Booth le pris dans ses bras jusqu'à lui couper la respiration et lui murmura à l'oreille.

-Écoute moi bien toi. Tu la fait souffrir une seule fois, je t'ouvre la tête en deux comme dans le petit chaperon rouge.

-Je...connais pas cette version...de l'histoire.

-Tu connais pas cette version ? Je vais te l'apprendre alors !

-Je ne ferais jamais de mal à Nikki. Je l'aime plus que tout.

-Tous mes vœux de bonheur fiston.

L'ancien agent du FBI n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée que sa petite chérie pouvait déjà être devenue une belle femme mariée. Les hauts parleurs annoncèrent.

-Une minute d'attention s'il vous plaît. La mariée va ouvrir le bal, avec son père.

Sous les applaudissement des convives, Booth prit la main de sa fille et l'emmena sur la piste de danse et ils commencèrent à danser.

-Tu es magnifique ma chérie vraiment.

-Papa, je dois te dire quelque chose...

-Tu divorces ?

-Papa...

-Non, tu sais bien que je plaisante mon trésor.

-Je suis enceinte Papa.

-En...enceinte...

Booth eut l'impression que la phrase se répéter dans sa tête. C'était il ya aussi longtemps que ça que sa Bones lui disait la même phrase, mot pour mot ? C'était il y a presque trente ans. Le temps passe trop vite, les enfants grandissent trop vite.

-Papa ?

-Hum ?

-Et si c'est un garçon...je voudrais l'appeler Seeley.

Les larmes affluèrent dans ses yeux, et il les retint avant de dire d'une voix nouée par l'émotion.

-Faut vraiment que tu arrêtes avec les prénoms à la con ma fille...

Elle rit et le serra dans ses bras, alors que le papa sentait les cheveux de son enfant, de sa seule fille, son petit ange. Elle quittait ses bras paternel, maintenant, elle n'avait plus besoin de lui.

_Et maintenant, c'est au marié, de danser avec son épouse !_

Nikki lâcha la main de son père et courut vers son mari et le père de son enfant. Mais ce n'est pas seulement pour une danse, Booth savait qu'il devait laisser partir sa fille. Alors qu'il la regardait danser, le sourire illuminant son visage, il sortit de la poche de son costume un petit objet. C'était son doudou. Simba, devenu si petit qu'il tenait dans une poche. Il voulut lui donner mais comprit qu'elle n'en avait plus besoin. Alors il laissa son bras pendre, s'accrochant à la peluche. Il sentit une main douce entrelacer ses doigts aux siens, serrant le doudou abandonné. Il releva la tête. Les yeux doux de sa femme le regardaient avec amour, et son petit sourire triste emplit son cœur d'une chaleur extraordinaire. Il prit ses lèvres dans les siennes, dont le goût n'avait pas changé avec le temps.

-Je t'aime Tempérance. Merci de m'avoir offert cette vie.

-Je t'aime Seeley. Merci de l'avoir partagé avec moi...

**Fin des Flash Back.**

Booth prit la photo représentant sa fille quittant l'église dans les bras de son chéri, et la mit dans l'album sous la protection. C'était le dernier carré. L'album était fini. Booth toussa pour évacuer la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge. Son amour se colla à lui et lui murmura dans le creux de l'oreille.

-Il est peut être fini, mais il y en aura d'autre. Pleins d'autres. Notre vie de parents ne s'arrêtera que lorsque nous le voudrons.

Il hocha la tête et écrivit quelques mots sous la photo et ferma l'album. Le couple quitta la salle en laissant leurs souvenirs reposer sur la table du salon, éclairé par les braises de la cheminée. Booth avait écrit d'une belle écriture :

_**« Ce ne sont pas seulement les enfants qui grandissent trop vite. C'est la vie entière qui passe trop vite. Alors écoutez moi, profitez de chaque instant. La vie passe trop trop vite... »**_

**THE END**

**Voilà, j'ai enfin réussit à finir cette fiction, j'espère vraiment que cet épilogue vous a plus à tous, laissez des derniers petits com's, pour boucler la boucle.**

**J'ai adoré écrire cette fiction, du début à la fin, et je vous remercie tous de l'avoir suivie. Je vous adore tous autant que vous êtes.**

**Solealuna**


End file.
